The Budapest Mission
by Sybil Silverphoenix
Summary: Agent Barton has gathered all the intel on a Hungarian Human trafficking hub in the city of Budapest. Now it is time for a more 'hands-on' approach so the lovely and deadly Black Widow is sent to aid him... but things don't go as they usually do and a monumental snag may prove deadly to the two agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
1. Chapter 1

**How did it Come to This?**

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome reader to this distant mountain hinted at in the Avengers movie. I've had this idea rolling around in my head for awhile and so decided to finally get it out and put it down on the inter-webs. Of course, **I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO MARVEL**, but I'm a hardcore fan who wants to see more of the movies get made and read more comics :)

**CAUTION:** There is an **M** rating on this story for a reason… sure there's the typical blood, gore, and potty mouth talking (a lot of that actually)… but there is some smut and near smut in this. I didn't write this to be a smutty story but there are a couple of places it pops up. With Vampires and the Black Widow can you expect no less? Now without further adieu… Enjoy and please review ;)

* * *

"Fuck me… the shit's really hittin' the fan now!" Hawkeye swears as he lines up his next shot and quickly fires. The arrow whizzes through the air and hits one of the many men racing towards him with open mouth, red eyes, and a pair of elongated canine teeth. The arrow imbeds itself in the heart and that man burns away to ash.

"Just keep them at bay!" The Black Widow shouts from the lobby floor below as she ducks a right hook and promptly fires her glock 26 special over her shoulder as she spins around putting her back to her opponent. The bullet takes her attacker in the heart and he too burns away into ash. She quickly rolls forward and springs up from the ground to stand back to back with the strange black man she'd met just the night before.

"How many more do you think there are, Blade?" Widow asks as their backs meet. She draws out her second gun and fires off a few rounds… each bullet takes another vampire in the chest crumbling them to ash.

"Not sure." Blade says then steps away to parry an on-coming attack with his sword. He twists the AK-47 over and kicks the man to spin him around. The strap on the gun then catches the man around the neck. Blade then grabs it and levers the gunman with his back to flip him across the large fancy looking room at a trio headed up the stairs for Hawkeye who is perched up on the railing a few floors overhead.

"And here I thought vampires only existed in bad TV dramas." Hawkeye quips as he notches another arrow, draws, and looses it point blank into a vicious looking woman's chest. "Another one bites the dust." Hawkeye quotes the Queen song then fires arrow after arrow at the swarm that continues to flow out of the large hallway before him. "And another down and another one down."

"If you've got time to talk…" Widow starts as she fires her guns and they click as the clips are now empty. She quickly pistol whips the next on-coming attacker then adds, "You've got time to shoot, Hawk."

"Somebody please tell me again how it is that vampires exist in the real world?" Hawkeye then asks as he has to smack away a few attackers with his black bow. "Oh hell." He then says as too many foes come at him and so he grabs a grapple arrow from his quiver. He slams it down into the railing and the claws bite into the veined marble. "Geronimo!" Hawkeye shouts and repels three stories down to the lobby floor. His black combat boots hit the polished marble floor and two vampires rush him from behind. Hawkeye turns with an arrow in hand ready to stab but the two are already stapled together and crumbling to ash. His bright blue eyes look to the lithe red headed girl wielding an impressive compound bow.

"Thanks, Whistler." The Hawk says with a smirk as the female archer hurries to his side.

"Duck!"

"Actually Hawk is more appro-" He starts but she sweeps his feet out from under him then draws and fires. The arrow goes through two vampires only to lodge itself in the wall.

"You're so dense!" Whistler says to Hawkeye. She fires another arrow after she stands up and Hawkeye fires one from the ground in the opposite direction. They both take out a vampire and the ash rains down upon them.

"Just blame it on my A.D.D." Hawkeye jokes with a shrug as Whistler helps him stand. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Ancient Sumerian Warlord named Drake, more commonly known as Dracula. He was the first." Whistler says as she lowers her bow. The tide has been stemmed… for now. Blade quickly twirls his sword around and slashes through the last standing vampire. He adjusts his black leather trench coat with the red lining and walks over to Hawkeye and his dead mentor's daughter.

"I killed him two years ago. Thought I took out all of the rest out with him." Blade says coolly as he walks past Hawkeye.

"Yeah, well you missed a few." Hawkeye says as he starts retrieving arrows.

"Time to rectify that." Blade then says as he jumps from the floor to the railing overhead in one easy motion.

"Play nice." Black Widow says as she walks past Hawkeye and gives him a stern glare from her blue-green eyes.

"I am!" Hawkeye retorts quickly as he hurries up the stairs after the two red heads. "It's just that tall, dark, and usually silent up there leaves me no choice but to let the quips fly."

"Shut up!" Both women suddenly say together as they halt and turn around. Hawkeye stops and raises his arms in surrender. His lips remain closed.

"Excuse me for entering the Twilight Zone the other night." Hawkeye whispers under his breath as he slowly starts up the stairs again.

"What was that, Barton?" Widow asks.

"Nothing." Hawkeye says and puts on his most innocent face. Natasha narrows her eyes at him as he just smiles wider.

"Get a move on, Hawk." She then says and they hurry after Blade.

* * *

_Three days ago…_

"You're up, Agent." Director Fury says to Agent Natasha Romanoff as she sits in the plush chair before Nick Fury's desk. Natasha had been looking over the report from Agent Barton's Budapest mission gleaned thus far. He had gathered as much intel as was possible on a Human trafficking hub located in the Hungarian city but now it required a more 'hands on' approach.

"When do I leave?" Natasha asks as her blue-green eyes look from the files up to Director Fury.

"Two hours. Gather everything you think you'll need and head over to the Ronald Reagan International Airport. You're weapons and tactical gear are already in Budapest." Nick Fury says calmly as he leans back in his chair. His one good eye on the lovely red headed agent as she stands from her own chair.

"I only have two questions then, sir." Natasha asks. Fury nods for her to go ahead. "Is there an Extraction Plan or is it just me and Barton?"

"There is an Extraction Plan, but be sure not to draw the attention of the local government or police, please. We both know how Hawkeye tends to get when he gets too excited." Fury answers her first question readily. "Now what's this second question?"

"How big is the back up in the Extraction Plan and who?" Natasha then asks coolly. Nick Fury eyes her and chuckles. He knows how calculating the Black Widow is and that she is weighting all her options right now. It's what makes her the best of the best.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Agent Romanoff." Fury says with an easy smile as he leans forward. "I'll send the Calvary in if you need a hand." Natasha nods her head satisfied at the answers and walks off to pack. She eyes the files as she strolls down the hall to the elevators.

Barton was looking into a crime ring centered in Eastern Europe that deals heavily in Human Trafficking. She looks over photos of victims who'd been freed recently thanks to Barton, but that also made his presence noticed by the crime lords running the operation. As she glanced through the pages, Natasha notes how Barton was getting close to finding out the identity or identities of the ringleaders running the show, but for now they are still an unknown. She sighs as she looks to her left and out at the view of Washington D.C. There is no time for thoughts as the doors open and in walks two men. She recognizes the tall lean dark haired man but the even taller blonde man that looks slightly animalistic is an unknown to her.

The blonde man smirks at her as his blue eyes roam over her curvaceous form slowly. The look is sensual and ravenous all rolled into one and it makes the Black Widow tense. She immediately knows that he is deadly dangerous. She then notices the collar around his neck. The lights on the metal device are green.

"Romanoff." The dark haired man says with a calm smile to her.

"Quartermain." Natasha replies returning the smile as she shifts moving her eyes from the big blonde man to Agent Quartermain. "Fury has you bringing in strays now?" She then asks.

"You could say that." Quartermain chuckles and the blonde man growls. It sends a cold shiver down Natasha's spine… she never wants to find herself alone with this savage looking man. He makes her feel something she hasn't felt in a long while… fear. "This is Victor Creed. He's a recent addition to our Special Opts Forces. So where are you off to now or is that Classified?"

"Budapest." She answers simply. "Shouldn't be gone for more than a few days, a week tops." The doors then open. It's Natasha's floor, so she starts to step off.

"Good luck." Quartermain says with a smile.

"See you later, Natasha." Victor Creed suddenly says as he flashes his fangs at the lovely red headed agent just before the doors close. Natasha releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. She definitely doesn't want to ever see Victor Creed again. She power walks to her simple quarters here in the Triskellion and packs quickly. She then hurries down to the parking garage and hitches a ride to the airport. In what feels like no time at all… Agent Romanoff is in the air bound for Budapest.

* * *

Natasha is unpacking in her motel room when suddenly she is grabbed from behind and stills as a blade presses against her neck just under her jaw line. The last thing she needs to do is struggle and slit her own throat open.

"You're getting sloppy, Black Widow." Barton says with a cock-sure smirk on his face thinking he has her. Natasha relaxes and as he starts to relax as well, she tenses and pushes the knife away with one hand on his wrist and hooks her other arm under his leg as she lowers herself and flips him onto the bed.

"And you're getting too cocky, Hawk." Natasha says with a smirk as she straddles him and effectively pins him to the bed. Barton smiles up at her.

"I'm not complaining about this." He says with a wide grin as her legs pin his arms down. His eyes rover over her body before returning to her own gaze.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Barton." Natasha then says coolly and quickly rolls off of the bed. Barton frowns and sits up.

"We've got some time to kill, so why not… ya know." He then says hopefully as he waggles his eyebrows at her. Natasha sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Not in the mood." She retorts and returns to unpacking.

"You're never in the mood." Barton huffs and crawls off the bed. "I'm down the hall in 503." He then adds with a sigh and leaves her alone for now. Natasha sighs and stops what she's doing. Every time they find themselves alone on a mission, he always makes some innuendo about sex. It's because of how they first met, of course her mission was to seduce and kill him.

He wound up being amazing in bed so she prolonged the moment of completing her mission… but when her employer demanded action, she had to act. She nearly got him too, but she hesitated at the wrong moment and Barton struck. He took her in for questioning and had even managed to strike a deal with Nick Fury about using her combat talents as well as acting skills to become a spy for S.H.I.E.L.D. rather than be executed as an assassin for hire. Her sordid past was something Natasha wasn't very proud of. She had done many a bad and terrible thing before her and Barton's paths crossed. And now she feels guilty for keeping him at a distance. After all, he has done so much for her too.

Clint checks his gear as he waits in his room. He expects Natasha will be ready to hit the streets just after sun down which is in a few hours, so now he just waits. Then suddenly there is a soft rapping sound on his door. Puzzled, Clint stands from the small table and approaches the door. He looks through the peep hole to see Natasha standing there with her arms crossed over her full chest and a stoic look on her lovely face. Clint sighs as he opens the door.

"Ready to discuss the mission now?" He asks flatly as he steps aside giving her more than enough room to walk in. Natasha says nothing as she enters and Clint shuts and secures the door. That's when she suddenly springs on him. Clint's back hits the door as her arms wrap around his neck and her lips crash into his. He is quite surprised to say the least. He kisses her back and let's his hands flow over the curves of her voluptuous body. She then pulls away and only gives him a look… THE look that she gave him every night before he caught the infamous Black Widow and brought her in to S.H.I.E.L.D. for questioning. God! How he's wanted to see this look in her eyes again! After all she was the best mission he had ever done… in so many ways too!

She then grabs him and pulls him by the collar of his t-shirt over to his bed. Once there, she spins him around and pushes him down. She then straddles him and kisses his neck hitting all the right places that cause Clint to moan her name. She then rips his shirt off in one fluid motion and starts nipping and suckling her way down. Clint really wants to say something but he's afraid that if he opens his mouth that she'll simply roll off of him and head back to her own room… so he just lays there and let's her swirl her tongue around his nipple. She then bites down on it ripping a scream from his throat.

"Fuck!" He says to the pain and Natasha grabs his crotch hard skirting that fine line between feeling fucking amazing and ow! He gets instantly hard at the attention as she starts rubbing him through his jeans. She then kisses her way down and opens his pants up then in one swift motion, his jeans and boxer briefs are yanked down. His arousal is exposed to her and Clint watches eagerly as she starts to lick and swirl her tongue around the head of his dick.

His head goes back as she takes the tip into her mouth and starts sucking slowly as her hand pumps his shaft. She does this for what feels like forever, but then stops suddenly and Clint frowns sadly as he looks down. He then smiles as her top and pants come off. She is wearing a lacey red bra and no panties! He really _really_ wants to say something now, but instead he bites his bottom lip and watches her crawl up onto the bed to lean over him on all fours. They kiss passionately and one of Clint's hands finds its way between her legs.

She is already dripping wet for him and she breaks away as he slips two fingers into her easily. She then removes his hand from her and slides down onto his cock. A slight breathy moan escapes her lips as he fills her and she starts undulating her body up and down as her hips start to work forwards and back.

"Fuck me. Goddamn Nat! Oooh." Clint says as her core feels so perfectly tight, wet, and hot around him. His hands slide over her thighs and grip her hips to guide her into a swifter pace. Then one hand slides down until his thumb finds her clit and he starts rubbing it wildly. Natasha's moans grow louder and bolder as Clint continues to swear between his. Oh, it won't be long now!

"Oh, god yes!" Clint says as his head goes back… he's just about there… when suddenly, Natasha pulls off and starts sucking on his cock as though her life depended on it. Clint only moans loudly as he cums hard into her mouth. She then climbs up to straddle him once more. He opens a weary eye to look up at her.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything… but what was that all about? We haven't done anything remotely like that since we first met." Clint then says curiously.

"I've been such a bitch to you since then… so that was a thank you. Just don't expect that to be repeated anytime soon, Barton." Natasha says a bit coolly towards the end as she starts to climb off of him and stand next to the bed. Clint just rolls over and watches her with an easy smile on his face.

"Well anytime you feel like giving, I'll be more than happy to receive." Clint says still smiling as he watches Natasha start to dress. Clint then rolls out of the bed as well and retrieves his underwear and pants. As soon as he pulls them on, Natasha is back to business as usual.

"So what's the most likely targets?" She then asks coolly.

"There's this dance club down in the red light district that seems to be the main hub. I've seen some Russian mobsters hang around there the entire time I've watched the place. Even a few Saudis and other Middle Easterners and an entourage of Yakuza were here last week though briefly. It has to be the place. I just know it." Clint starts filling her in on what he's discovered thus far.

"What about that place you raided yesterday?" Natasha inquires.

"They were holding some new girls there." Clint starts and Natasha can see the disgust on his face as he talks about it. "But they've moved on from there… so that's a dead end." He then sighs. "If I had waited any longer then those girls… they'd be gone now. Sold into slavery to the lusts of crime lords and seedy wealthy types."

"I understand." She says softly displaying some emotion for once rather than her usual stoic chill. She then sighs and looks Clint directly in the eye. "Here's what we're going to do…" She starts and explains her plan to Barton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bait**

"_So here's what we're going to do…" Natasha had started…_

"Cameras are in place." Barton says as he adjusts the last small spy cam positioned overlooking the back entrance of the dance club below. "For the record… I'm not too thrilled about this plan, Nat… but… I trust you." Clint says into his small hidden mic located inside his shirt collar.

"_Place cameras at street level and up high to cover all doors…" Natasha had said…_

"Good. Now suit up, Hawk, and get into position." Natasha says… her voice buzzing through the micro ear bug. He nods his head.

"I'll be ready before you can say 'Clint'." Barton says and starts heading for the roof access with a tactical bag in hand.

"Clint." Natasha says into his ear flatly. Barton smiles at hearing her say his name. He quickly changes inside the stairwell donning his black combat field suit with purple accents then throws a special tailored trench coat (with dark purple lining) over it all to hide his quiver on his back. His retractable bow is in a sheath on his right hip. He adjusts his sunglasses with pale purple lenses then hurries down to street level. These sweet shades do more than just make Hawkeye look cool… a touch to one side and they instantly allow him to see in infra-red. A touch to the other side and they allow him to see in ultra-violet. So they come in very handy at times, but he also can't resist going for the cool look now, can he? No.

"_I'll go in dressed in civilian clothes but with my tactical uniform on underneath. With it being cold out, I'll get away with wearing a nice flowy top and coat over it all. I'll then enter and get a general feel for what's going on in there." Natasha continued…_

Hawkeye watches as the disguised Natasha approaches the club's main entrance as the darkness deepens and the city comes to life in the nighttime hours. He watches her talk to the bouncer for awhile… too long of a while… but then some hot blonde chick in purple and black strolls up to her and says a few words to the muscle at the door and she enters with her.

"Going for some girl-on-girl action, huh? Can I watch?" He quips into his mic and smirks. He then looks at his watch and eyes the screen of his laptop which has multiple little scenes being displayed. He studies the surveillance as he waits… albeit impatiently.

* * *

"_I'll scope things out on the inside then you follow in behind after five or so minutes." Natasha added…_

" 'Are you on the list?' " The tall, bulky doorman asks in Hungarian.

" 'List? Surely I don't have to be on the list to get in here?' " Natasha replies in perfect Hungarian as she leans forward slightly and wraps her arms under her ample chest to increase her cleavage. The big man's eyes dart lower then return to the lovely red head's eyes.

" 'If you aren't on the list… then you don't get in.' " The doorman says simply and they eye each other for a moment. Natasha pouts as she gives her best innocent look to the man, but before she can say anything more…

" 'She's correct. She doesn't need to be on that list to come in here.' " Comes the smooth voice of a slightly taller and very pale skinned woman whose blonde hair is more yellow than golden. She is very attractive and dressed in a royal purple dress with black accents that gives her slender figure more curve and a very plush looking long black coat with a furry lining around the neck and shoulders. Her dark purple eyes rover over Natasha slowly, appraisingly. Natasha lets her pout turn into a slight smile then.

" 'She's with me, Jovitch.' " The blonde woman then says coolly to the doorman.

" 'Yes, Ma'am.' " The doorman says and steps aside as he unhooks the red rope to allow the two women to enter. They do so… though the blonde woman hooks her arm with Natasha's.

"Going for some girl-on-girl action, huh? Can I watch?" Barton's quip comes through her micro ear bug and Natasha rolls her eyes. Inside the thumping of the high energy techno music thrums through the corridor. There isn't another person to been seen. This worries Natasha but she keeps her nervousness to a minimum as they walk closer to where the dancing must be. The Black Widow does take note of every door and hallway that leads off of this main corridor though.

" 'So we just go straight down this main hall and we are there, yes?' " Natasha then inquires. " 'One could get lost in this building if they don't know the way.' "

" 'Yes, it is straight down the main hall to the dance floor. More 'private parties' are held elsewhere. We could go to a quieter room, have a few drinks, and chat before we become slaves to the music.' " The blonde woman says suggestively and she is all eyes for Natasha. Male or Female… they all lust the same and Natasha didn't want to get alone with this woman useless it was absolutely necessary.

" 'I don't even know your name… but thank you for getting me in.' " Natasha starts letting the small smile grow a touch wider though she starts to slip her arm from the blonde's.

" 'Tell me yours and I'll you mine.' " The blonde woman then suggests as she takes Natasha's hand instead after relinquishing the arm.

" 'Natalia.' "

" 'Nikita.' "

" 'It is nice to make your acquaintance, Nikita.' "

" 'And it's a pleasure to make yours, Natalia.' "

" 'Now if you will excuse me… I have to meet someone in the dance hall.' " Natalia says and starts to slip away, but then Nikita's grasp gets tighter.

" 'They wouldn't happen to be Russian by chance?' " Nikita then asks curiously.

" 'And if they are?' " Natalia replies cryptically.

" 'Then perhaps it is best that you come with me, Natalia.' " Nikita says silkily and Natasha can't help but tense knowing that if she starts to protest then this woman will get more forceful. So Natasha silently agrees to follow.

"_My goal is to locate the Russian mobsters and find out what's going down and where." Natasha continued…_

Natasha follows Nikita down a side hallway. They approach a door where two guards are positioned on either side and enter. There's a small bar where four men are seated and there are a few women scattered about the mid-sized room with three other men seated on lounging sofas. There's a fairly handsome looking Russian man with his coppery hair slicked down from left to right making a neat sever part on the left side of his head. His deep blue eyes give Natasha a once over as her and Nikita enter. He immediately ignores the attentions of the two women beside him. She then gives a quick glance at the other two men near him and notices how they move when he moves. She knows that she has just located the leader of these Russian mobsters.

" 'And who might this beauty be?' " The coppery haired mobster asks as he leans forward and takes a long drag off of his black cigarette. " 'Is she 'available'?' " He then adds puffing out the smoke as he speaks.

" 'No, she isn't.' " Nikita says flatly and approaches the bar. The pale skinned bartender nods his head at her and pours a thick wine from a thick metal container.

" 'A shame. I would've liked to have her.' " He then says a bit forlorn as he continues to eye Natasha.

" 'You want them all, Mikel.' " Nikita says coolly as she downs her thick red wine in one swig. No enjoying the flavor there. Mikel stands up from the sofa. He is tall and lean.

" 'Can I at least have your name Miss?' " Mikel then says to the red head as he stands before her puffing out more smoke. Natasha notices how it smells more sweet… like cloves as he eyes her eagerly still. She could work him.

" 'My name is Natalia.' " She answers in Russian. His eyebrows rise at that.

" 'You're Russian. What a pleasant surprise.' " Mikel says in Russian now fully intrigued. He licks his lips slowly then looks at Nikita and smiles. " 'Now I want her all the more.' "

" 'I saw her first.' " Nikita says as her voice gets low and she places her empty glass on the bar. She glares at Mikel as the bartender refills it with the thick red wine.

" 'Then you shouldn't have paraded her around in front of me, Nikki.' " Mikel says with a smirk. Natasha knows a power struggle when she sees one. She figures this Nikita is the main supplier… but Mikel is more than a client, he's the head of this operation because Nikita downs her glass in one swig again then curses in Hungarian under breath. Mikel only smiles as he continues to eye Natasha.

" 'Vodka… straight.' " Nikita then says and the bartender serves her a new small tumbler of the clear liquor. She downs that quickly as well then strolls over to Natalia and Mikel. Natasha stealthily pulls out a tracer from her coat pocket and slips it into Nikita's coat pocket as the blonde woman stands close. " 'She's mine.' " The blonde woman says dangerously. Mikel stands straighter. He's quite tall, 6'1 or 6'2 and though he looks fairly lithe in his pinstriped navy blue suit, Natasha can tell he's dangerous as his deep blue eyes glare down at Nikita. He finishes his clove cigarette and flicks the still burning butt in the direction of the table beside him. It lands perfectly in the large glass ashtray and his hand slaps Nikita hard. The move is so fast, that Natasha barely registers it. She just notices Nikita's head whip to the side and spin. The men at the bar and Mikel's own men spring up.

"_And if the shit hits the fan?" Clint had to ask after Natasha described her plan…_

Nikita glares at Mikel for a long moment… the hate burning in her deep violet eyes at the man who had struck her. She then starts to open her mouth to say something… but a guard rushes in.

" 'We've got trouble!' " The guard announces quickly, panicked. Natasha mentally berates Barton for jumping the gun yet his timing couldn't have been better. Natasha looks around readying to make her first move, but the guard says something that makes her stop.

" 'It's Blade!' " And with those words Mikel, his men, and Nikita and the four men at the bar… even the bartender… all get this look of shear panic on their pale faces.

" 'He's come for us! He's come for us all!' " Nikita says quickly as the panic overwhelms her. Mikel regains his composer and runs his left hand through his coppery hair to make certain that a single strand isn't out of place.

" 'Well then… let's get the hell out of here.' " Mikel says to everyone in the room. Natasha takes a step back, but Mikel's eyes return to her and his hands grip her upper arm like a vice. " 'You're coming with me, Beautiful.' " He whispers in a hiss to the lovely red head.

"_Then we kick ass." Natasha replied simply as though the answer were obvious._

That's it! Natasha springs into action as the others scramble about. Nikita leads the runaways. Natasha jumps up quickly and wraps her legs around Mikel's arm and uses her body weight to bring them down to the floor. She twists his arm and he growls in pain, letting her arm go but he manages to keep a hold of her coat which gets ripped. Natasha removes it quickly then rolls backwards and springs up. She quickly pulls two of her small taser devices, her Widow's Bites, out and throws them at the two men with Mikel who come rushing at her. Their bodies twitch and jerk as they scream in pain.

" 'You're a feisty one, Natalia.' " Mikel says as he stands once more. Natasha eyes him closely yet also notes just what and where everyone else is. She then strikes as Mikel strides towards her. She sweeps her legs out, catching the taller lithe man thus bringing him to the floor once more. She quickly straddles him and zip-ties his hands behind his back.

" 'You're under arrest, scum.' " She says in Russian then hulls him up and leads him out of the room and into the hallway.

" 'I think I'll turn you, lovely Natalia. You'd make a great addition to my team.' " Mikel says with a chuckle as they make their way towards the main entrance.

" 'Stop! Bitch!' " One of Mikel's men screams out as they rush into the hall. Natasha wastes no time at all and draws her hand gun. She fires off three shots to their chests and they drop. She then continues on now pressing the gun to Mikel's back to intimidate him, but he only laughs.

" 'I said stop!' " Comes the same voice again and Natasha is confused as she looks back to see the three men stand and run after her again. Body armor! Duh! She turns her gun back at them and fires off three more shots, taking them each in the head this time. Satisfied, she then hurries Mikel along once more. His chuckling is starting to piss her off. She then hears the sounds of a fight going on up ahead. There's gunfire and shouts in Hungarian. She hears the word 'Day-Walker' repeated over and over by different people. She barely has time to contemplate what the hell is going on when suddenly a hand grabs her from behind and spins her around.

" 'We're not finished with you, Bitch.' " Mikel's man says and Natasha is truly shocked to see him alive… and the gun shot to his head is healing! Before she can even register how this is possible, a silver flash streaks past and catches the man in the chest. He suddenly crumbles into ash at her feet and the silver flash whirls on to catch the other two men before whirling back. They fall down crumbling to dust as well. Natasha follows the flash back to where it came from… the main hall.

That wasn't like anything Barton uses! And Natasha watches as a lone black man catches it with ease in his left hand before hiding it away under his red lined black leather trench coat. She can't get a read on him with his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses as he then spins the thin bladed silver sword in his right hand to deflect a few shots fired at him from unseen attackers. He then darts away.

"Who the hell was that?" Natasha says out loud in English. Mikel chuckles from where he dropped to his knee.

"That, my dear… was Blade." Mikel answers in English. Natasha roughly drags him up onto his feet and pushes him down the hallway. They enter the main corridor and Natasha notices there is ash strewn about as well as a few bloody bodies who still clutch guns. The red headed spy pushes the mob boss towards the entrance and is greeted by Hawkeye as he hurries over with his bow in hand and an arrow notched.

"Who's this?" Hawkeye asks as he holds his bow slightly drawn to cover their escape as Natasha takes her captive down the street. Barton is close behind but he keeps looking back.

"He's the piece we were looking for." Black Widow answers flatly and they go. "There's one more… that blonde woman who got me in, she's the supplier." She then adds.

"Well, the exits are covered and whichever one she uses, we'll tag her… the footage is being recorded as we speak." Hawkeye says as they hurry into the parking garage and get into their car. They then drive off at a normal pace so as not to draw any unwanted attention.

"This has been a most interesting evening, Natalia…" Mikel says from the backseat then his eyes darken as he pulls his hands apart breaking the zip-tie and kicks the door open. It comes off seemingly easy and he jumps out and rolls. Hawkeye immediately stops the car and Natasha jumps out with her gun in hand… but Mikel is gone.

"Damn! How in the hell did he do that?" Barton asks as Natasha then inspects the backseat. She finds the broken zip-tie. It hasn't been cut… but then that means…

"Apparently, he's really strong." Natasha says flatly. She then looks at Barton. "Tell me everything you seen after I went in there, Hawk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Curiosity killed the cat...**

The two level seven field agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. drive back to the hotel and review the footage of their earlier raid. Natasha knows what happened in that building was surreal, yet it was very real… and on the footage they had gotten of the front entrance, there was that strange stoic black man in his trench coat and dark shades. He approached the main entrance calmly and then pulled out a silver stake and dispatched the doorman who crumbled into ash. This was something unheard of by either one of them before today.

"I gotta say…" Barton says with a smile as he breaks the silence. "That guy has a cool sense of style."

"Get his number and maybe you two can go on a date." Natasha then says with a rare warm smirk. Barton snorts at that comment.

"Hardly, besides… I don't swing that way, remember?" Barton then says with a roll of his bright blue eyes.

"They said his name was Blade." Natasha then says as she pauses on a frame where they get a three-fourths of a profile of Blade's face. It's the best shot she can get. "There was a manic running around a couple of years ago that went by that handle." Natasha then runs the snap shot through the S.H.I.E.L.D. database. A positive match is made after a couple of minutes. She reads the file quickly. Blade is the only name that comes up. She then opens his psyc-profile and there is talk about his vampiristic need for blood and some pseudo-sexual babble about his mother, who died upon his birth. Natasha looks at the information and realizes it is just a cover-up. Hell, she's seen the facts about the existence of vampires for herself… up close and personal.

"Now that this Blade guy has taken out the club… we have no leads." Barton then says in frustration and flops down on the bed. Natasha turns in her chair and smiles at her partner.

"I wouldn't say that, Hawk." The red head says with a confident smirk.

"Oh?" Barton says rising up expectantly. "I know that look."

"I put a tracer on that blonde, Nikita… and the head of the operation, Mikel, before we got to the parking garage." Natasha says coolly.

"I could kiss you." Barton says with a smile. Natasha then rolls her eyes at him.

"Save it, Barton." She then turns back to the laptop and pulls out her smart phone. After pulling up the tracker app for her tracers, she notes the locations. The first is still in the red light district though not near the dance club and is still moving. The other has moved downtown into the heart of the business district.

"Looks like Mikel went to familiar territory and Nikita is on her way for a rendezvous." Natasha then says as she looks towards Barton. "Are you up for taking a look?" She then asks him.

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Barton quips in reply. Natasha smiles genuinely.

Barton leaves in the car she arrived in since his is now missing a door and they had to abandon it. She told him that she needed to call Fury and give him an update on things… especially now that they have taken a turn towards the unbelievable. The phone rings twice then Fury picks up.

"Talk to me." Fury's cool voice answers.

"The mission has become… complicated." Natasha starts.

"How so? Don't tell me Barton's jumped the gun again." Fury asks then sighs as a hint of frustration enters his voice.

"It's not Barton." Natasha replies coolly then adds, "It's our targets." There's a pause. She knows Fury is waiting for the explanation. So she gives it… "I've discovered whose behind this Human trafficking ring. The only snag is… They aren't Human."

"What do mean? Mutants?" Fury asks with some curiosity.

"No. They are… something else." Natasha then says.

"Like what exactly?" Fury inquires then there is another pause. "It's not like you, Romanoff, to withhold the specifics from me. So I know it's serious."

"I'm going to need you to send me that Extraction team as back up… now." She then says.

"Details first, Romanoff." Fury says and his voice is stern.

"They'd be labeled as 0-8-4s… but I already know exactly what they are."

"Spill it." Fury commands.

"They're… Vampires." She finally says.

"I thought they were extinct." Fury replies and Natasha is puzzled by his answer. "Alright… I'll send in a special four man unit. The Calvary is on the way." Fury then says calmly. "We're going to need more intel. See if you can find out how many of them are still around."

"Will do, sir." Natasha replies.

"And Natasha… stay safe." Fury then says and hangs up. Natasha lowers her phone. It's unusual for Fury to know something and not tell her about it… but she supposes that he has his reasons. She sets her phone down then and taps her ear piece.

"Return to the roost, Hawkeye." She says over the channel.

"Sure thing." Barton replies after a few seconds. Natasha then stretches and she can feel how bone-weary she is now. She quickly changes into some dark grey sweat pants and a tight fitting, hot pink t-shirt. She then crawls into bed and soon falls asleep.

* * *

"Natalia." Natasha hears her true first name and turns in the darken space. She doesn't know where she is… but the voice is unmistakable. It's the smooth depth of the Russian mobster/vampire, Mikel. "Natalia." She spins around again as she stands in a cone of light.

"Show yourself, coward!" Natasha shouts into the darkness that surrounds her small sanctuary of light.

"Do you think yourself safe here?" Mikel's voice whispers into her ear. Natasha spins trying to strike with an elbow, but there is nothing there. Then she is grabbed from behind. A thin yet strong left arm grabs her right wrist and presses her flush against the lithe, firm figure behind her. Before she can attempt a headbutt, her throat is grabbed with Mikel's free hand.

"Caught you… little Spider." Mikel says and Natasha stills. "What? You think I didn't know you were the infamous Black Widow? Truth is… I've had an eye on you since you first started making a name for yourself, Natalia… Romanov." His breath is cool against her neck and ear. Natasha struggles but his hold is like iron bonds.

"You are descended from the Russian Monarchy." Mikel says in his dark whispers. "Do you want to know a little secret, Natalia? So am I." He whispers into her ear.

"So you're last name is Romanov as well?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yes and together we will make Russia strong once more… and our reign will last a thousand years." He says enthusiastically.

"I'll never join you." Natasha says hotly. Mikel chuckles behind her.

"Oh you will, my little Spider. You will beg for me in the end." Mikel says then bites Natasha on her exposed neck.

* * *

Natasha starts awake and springs up to sit on the bed. Her body is slick with sweat and her right hand immediately goes to her neck. She quickly gets out of bed and runs into the bathroom. She flicks the light on and looks at her pale neck. No blood… but there is a strange bruise where her neck curves to meet her shoulder. Natasha realizes she is shaking and she takes deep calming breathes to steady herself.

"Get a grip on yourself, Natasha." She says as she looks at the clock. 7:54 am. Less than five hours of sleep. She doesn't want to return to bed and face that vivid nightmare again. Instead she looks at her reflection. If Mikel, a vampire, can enter her dreams… then what else is he capable of? She remembers Fury's command of gathering more intel. She is the infamous Black Widow, she can get in anywhere, make anyone fall under her charms, get any piece of information she wants, and kill without a second thought.

If Mikel can get into her head… then how many other vampires can do the same? How many more of them are there exactly? What is the extent of any vampire's abilities? What and who are the exceptions? These are pertinent questions that demand answers… and only she, the Black Widow, can divulge those answers. Natasha is going into the sanctuary that Mikel has chosen for himself… and she will find those answers. One way or another.

* * *

Ten am. Natasha is standing in the lobby of the tall skyscraper that belongs to some Russian Oil and Gas company. It is impressive… three stories tall, circular, with a grand double staircase behind the receptionist desk. There is a large fountain between the stairs and the desk. She knows this place is just a cover for the Russian mob… or perhaps more for the vampires than anything else. So here she is… ready to tell the receptionist who she is exactly and that she is here to meet with Mikel. She starts for the desk but is quickly flanked by two large bulky men. She could drop them in the blink of an eye if she had too.

" 'Follow us.' " One of them says in Russian and they lead her to the elevators which are behind the staircase. They ascend and Natasha notes how many floors. The doors open when they reach the topmost floor. She is lead down a wide hall with a red velvet carpet running the full length. The walls and floor are black marble veined with white streaks and the ceiling is mirrored. As they go down the hall, Natasha notes there are various doors down both sides but it's the large black double doors at the end of the hall that catch her attention. What awaits her on the other side?

The doors open and she is escorted inside. The large windows that line one wall afford a marvelous view of the city beyond and the sunlight streams in. She then notices Mikel seated on one of three large plush black couches, smoking one of his black clove cigarillos in a square of sunlight. He eyes her and smiles knowingly. He is dressed in a black suit now with a dark red vest with a black pattern on it. He has a gold chain that connects to the buttons and goes into a side pocket on his vest.

"I knew you'd come." He says and stands. "Leave us." He then says to the two men who nod and slowly head back out the large double doors and close them. They are left alone now and Mikel strides up to Natasha, but he stops just beyond arms length of her.

"Would you like something to drink?" He then offers and turns to the bar area. "Something alcoholic? Non-alcoholic?"

"I'm fine." Natasha says simply and looks around the large spacious room some more. There are a few doors besides the large double doors she entered through.

"Nervous?" Mikel asks as he comes back from the bar area puffing on his clove cigarillo. He smells of the cloves and some cologne Natasha has never smelt before as he gets into her space.

"No. I'm curious… Mikel." She then starts. "How is it that you came into my dreams?" She then asks curiously.

"So we're going to start with that then?" Mikel says as he stays just out of her reach. His dark blue eyes study her every movement.

"Yes." Natasha says coolly and knows that any move she makes to attack will be countered. He's ready now.

"I have a rare talent. I'm a dream-walker." Mikel then answers her query.

"Dream-walker?" Natasha says as she quirks an eyebrow.

"Yes. It allows me to feed when I sleep and communicate with anyone I so desire to speak to… like you." He then says and his voice gets low and Natasha can hear the desire in his tone. It unnerves her slightly but she controls her face and body language.

"Still nervous of me?" He asks then. Natasha just gives him a glare.

"So how is it that you survived the Vampire Extinction?" Natasha then asks to change the subject.

"Simple. As soon as I heard Dracula had been freed from his tomb… I went into hiding." Mikel then says nonchalantly as he finishes his clove cigarillo and flicks the still burning butt to a waiting ashtray on the bar. It lands perfectly without him looking. Natasha knows he is skilled but she has yet to see his combative side.

"Because you want to be the new Russian Czar?" Natasha then asks keeping his focus on her.

"That… and King of the Vampires. Dracula is not one to suffer a rival. I've read the vampire archives… before they were destroyed by Blade that is… thanks to that pompous little ass, Deacon Frost and his doomed quest for the blood god." Mikel says with some distain at the loss.

"Why do you want to be King?" Natasha asks.

"Why not?" Mikel counters then suddenly he moves so fast she cannot follow and he is behind her. Holding her right wrist with his left hand as he presses her against his chest. "Let us not play anymore games, Natalia." Mikel then whispers into her ear and his cold breath makes her shiver out of fear… and desire. He then grabs her chin with his free hand and turns her face to kiss her lips. He tastes of cloves and she can feel her mind cloud.

"Stop." Natasha whispers as she turns her face away.

"Why?" Mikel whispers into her ear. He licks her neck and she shivers as a small moan escapes her lips… then Natasha remembers she is dealing with a vampire so she guards that side of her neck by pulling her shoulder up.

"I don't want this." She replies. Her voice is breathy and she hates how her body is reacting to this man… this monster.

"You don't wish to be immortal?" Mikel then asks puzzled.

"Not at the cost of losing my heartbeat." Natasha then answers.

"My heart beats, lovely Natalia. Feel for yourself." Mikel then says and takes her right hand as he shifts to bring it up to his chest. She can feel it beat slow and strong beneath the fabric of his clothes.

"But aren't vampires the Undead?" Natasha asks curious and confused.

"Vampires don't come from this world." Mikel says simply.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asks now even more confused.

"Dracula came from another world of shadow and flame four thousand years ago to escape a powerful foe named Surtur. At least that is what his own personal journal states." Mikel replies.

"How did you come across that?" Natasha asks now more curious.

"After I heard he was killed… I went to his tomb to see what he left behind, if anything. What I found was a library of scrolls all written by his own hand, in his own blood." Mikel starts, he then continues, "He even kept glass jars filled with his blood so that his followers could wake him up one day. They missed their deadline and well… some ill-advised vampires went looking for him." Mikel then chuckles. "They found him and left everything else."

"So vampires are aliens?" Natasha says mainly to herself.

"Demons to be more exact. Though mixed with Humans… most vampires before the Great Plague were half-breeds, like myself." Mikel corrects.

"That means?" Natasha asks letting the question hang in the air.

"I was turned." Mikel says simply. "I was born Human and lived as a Human until the age of twenty-eight then a vampire turned me because she wanted to use Nicolas the Second's bastard son with a ballerina to gain access to the throne of Russia." Mikel then says with some bitterness.

"You're Nicolas the Second's bastard son?" Natasha asks surprised at this revelation. She is supposed to have blood ties to the last Czar of Russia as well.

"Yes… and I plan on ridding the world of the lies and filth of the Communist Usurpers. Russia shall rise from the ashes and be strong once more." Mikel says and his voice gets harsh as his ambition surfaces. "Join me. If you do not wish to be turned… then I shall wait until you ask it of me… my beautiful Natalia." Mikel then declares and in the state of speechlessness that she has found herself, Mikel kisses her once more. What has she gotten herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Satisfaction brought it back**

**A/N:** Welcome back True Believers! Last chapter was a bit shorter than intended but I felt the cliff-hanger was worth it since what is to follow now works better here. ;)

The **M** rating applies very much to this chapter (this contains the scene I had in mind when I started writing this)… Also… when I write this story, I see it as a movie playing my mind… so I see **Scarlet Johansen**, **Jeremy Renner**, and **Wesley Snipes** as their respective characters. As for Mikel and Nikita? I see **Lee Pace** **as Mikel** (if you don't know who he is… he plays as the Elf King in the Hobbit movies) and **Cameron Diaz as Nikita**. Ya'll are free to imagine those characters as you see fit. I just thought I'd share a bit of my own musings with everyone… Now without further adieu… **Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Before the sun rose…_

Nikita thinks she is safe… after all she had quickly high-tailed it out of there flanked by bodyguards and some of her working girls. They went out a secret exit through the sewers and came up three blocks west of the club. They took a limo to a safe house nearby. If need be, they could escape to the roof and hurry to the alley by jumping down four stories. It would be nothing to them… or Blade, but since he has a knack for having Humans support him in his hunts it slows things down for the hunters.

Now she is sitting on a large bed with deep blue covers. Her bodyguards are outside of the bedroom watching and listening for any signs of pursuit. She fidgets nervously and the door opens as one of her guards brings in a redheaded girl of around nineteen… which Nikita had requested. The blonde woman loses all traces of her nerves as the pretty young girl is left with her.

" 'Here. Drink.' " Nikita says in Hungarian as she smiles and offers the girl some red wine. " 'It's okay. You're safe now.' " Nikita says as she rubs her cool hands over the girl's shoulders while she downs the drink eagerly.

" 'Why am I here?' " The girl asks shakily. " 'I was out shopping for some new clothes the other day and those men… they grabbed me, took me to some apartment until tonight when they brought me here.' " The girl then starts crying as she clings to Nikita like a life line. She can hear the girl's heart beating frantically and it makes Nikita want to give in to her thirst so bad, but she wants to play with this girl first… so the thirst will have to wait. She 'shhs' the girl as she hugs her and pats her back.

" 'You are safe now. Don't worry your pretty little head any longer. Look at me.' " Nikita says then pulls away to hook a finger under the girl's chin and looks into her green eyes. She calls to the girl's mind like she has done before with others, easing the girl into a dazed trance. Those green eyes widen and become dilated with desire as a soft confused moan escapes her lips.

" 'You are here for me… and my pleasure.' " Nikita says low in a near whisper and kisses the girl's full rosy lips. She tastes sweet, like candy and warm pastries. Nikita holds the girl flush against her. The blonde woman savors the kiss and the feel of the girl's slender yet curvy figure. She runs her right hand down the girl's shoulder to her round breast. It's not as full as the redhead, Natalia's are… but the sensation of palming it excites Nikita all the same. How she wishes it was Natalia here with her now instead! Damn Mikel for stealing her away! He's probably fucking her senseless right now… if he managed to get away from Blade that is.

Nikita ignores those thoughts as her hand slips under the girl's top and finds that she isn't wearing a bra. Nikita's desires are sparked further as she pulls away and removes the girl's pale pink shirt. She pushes the girl on to the bed to lay upon her back and eyes her topless form for a moment before straddling her and holding her arms down. She kisses the girl sweetly then slowly kisses her way down the young throat to the perky mounds of her pale breasts. Nikita swirls her cool pink tongue up a breast then around the nipple. The rosy nub quickly puckers and perks up under the attention it receives. Nikita's right hand trails lower and works at the button and zipper of the girl's jeans before plunging inside to find the warm slickness hidden within. The girl gasps at the cool touch to her heat and then moans as Nikita's deft fingers swirl and flick around her most sensitive spot.

Nikita quickly kisses her way down the slender stomach and yanks the jeans down to expose the girl fully as her legs dangle over the edge of the bed. Nikita then kneels before the bed and pulls the girl's well-trimmed womanhood towards her as she grabs her by the hips. Her left hand parts the outer lips with the dark red hair away as her tongue licks and swirls amid the glistening rosy flesh. The girl's scent is delicious to behold but Nikita finds herself wishing this was Natalia she was lapping at instead.

The girl's moans are soft and breathy as she pants and shivers under Nikita's tender attentions. Nikita is spurred on and dips two fingers into the girl's wet heat, she moans so nicely and yet sounds so violated, like a virgin being taken for the first time. Perhaps she is one?

Nikita drives two long slender fingers in harder and deeper to find out. She's tight, very tight… and she whimpers in pain even though her moans are wanton. Nikita can feel it then… the girl is a virgin, so she thrusts her fingers in harder and works the girl's womanhood as deeply as she can. She can smell it then… blood! And Nikita's deep blue eyes turn purple as the red starts to bleed through, yet she maintains her control as she then sucks on the girl's clit. The girl bucks and writhes under her as she sucks and flicks her tongue while pumping away with her hand.

Finally, the girl comes and Nikita withdraws her fingers slowly to see the redness of blood mixed with the wetness of the girl's release. She quickly sucks her fingers clean and delights in the sweet metallic taste. She then plunges her tongue into the girl's deflowered womanhood as deeply as she can to lap up the blood like a cat does with cream.

The taste is so delicious that Nikita's control begins to slip and her irises change from purple to blood red. Her fangs extend and she sinks them into the inside of the girl's left thigh. The pale, warm flesh breaks under the bite and the hot gush of blood fills her mouth and flows down her throat as she suckles greedily. The girl moans and whimpers as her body convulses under Nikita's feeding.

Then there is gunfire… and Nikita snaps her head up. Her eyes blaze red and wild as she looks around. The naked girl shivers on the bed from her recent orgasm and blood loss. Nikita forgets all about her and springs up. The bedroom door then bursts in… and in strolls the bane of every vampire!

"Blade." Nikita whispers and a look of anger then panic crosses her fair face. Blade looks at the vampire, blood stains her lips, then at the naked girl sprawled out with her legs dangling off the bed. His shaded gaze slowly returns to Nikita as he tilts his head. He twirls his sword and Nikita jumps back. She quickly fumbles through the bathroom door and shuts it.

Blade immediately pulls out a small epi-pen syringe and sticks it in the girl's thigh as he watches the door. It's a cure to the vampire 'disease'. He grabs the edge of the cover and pulls it over the girl's unclad body without looking. He then rushes the door and kicks it open. The window is open and the curtain flutters in the breeze.

Blade snarls as he rushes out the window to the fire escape on the side of the building. He looks up and sees Nikita make for the ledge above up the iron staircase. Blade looks over his shoulder, notes the proximity to the next building, and pulls out two silver stakes then jumps. His increased strength allows him to make the distance plus gain him two floors higher. He then pushes off the wall hard and turns in mid-air. He throws one of the stakes and Nikita screams as it catches her in the thigh. She swears at him in Russian as she pulls the stake out and hobbles away. Blade catches the ledge and pulls himself up swiftly. He then runs after the injured vampire.

Nikita looks back and sees Blade coming for her. She panics and trips. She quickly gets her feet under her and looks back… but Blade is gone. She is confused and turns to run away again, but impacts his chest. She falls on her backside roughly then Blade grabs her up and twirls the silver stake around in his right hand before staking her to the metal door of the buildings roof access by her shoulder. Nikita screams out in pain as she is pinned.

"Who's the brains of your outfit?" Blade asks coolly.

"Fuck you, Day-walker." Nikita says through gritted teeth.

"Wrong answer." He says and jars the stake. A scream rips from Nikita's throat. "I don't hurt ladies… but seeing as how you aren't a lady." Blade then adds and swivels the stake some more. Nikita cries out, long and ragged, in pain.

"My brother is going to gut you!" She manages to shout hotly through the pain.

"Brother? Now we're getting somewhere." Blade says as his eyebrows rise. "Tell me more about your brother… or I'll stick another one of these…" Blade then adds as he pulls out another stake and shakes it between his fingertips before her tear-stained face. "Somewhere else that will hurt just as bad, but won't kill ya." Nikita pants from the pain and gives a defiant glare. She quickly whimpers though as Blade twirls the stake in his hand and draws back ready to plunge it in.

"Mikel! His name is Mikel!" She cries out desperately.

"Tell me more about your brother, Mikel." He then says.

"He's a Boss in the Russian Mafia but he's so much… he's unlike any vampire you've ever met, Day-walker." Nikita says and spits at Blade. "He'll kill you, you pig!" Blade laughs at her words.

"Listen up and listen well… I took down your weak ass blood god like he was nothing… and I kicked Dracula's ass as well. Thought I took the rest of you blood suckers out along with him. Now I'm just cleaning up the vermin leftover in the wake of your parasitic species' extinction." Blade says and yanks the stake out of the door and her shoulder. Nikita falls to her knees and Blade steps back. "So run and go tell your brother, I'm coming for him… and I'm going to kill him and all the rest of you parasites."

* * *

What has she gotten herself into? Natasha can't help but wonder as Mikel's cool lips capture hers once more. She really wants to knee him in the groin and get the hell out of here… fast, but a part of her, a big part, can't help but be lost in this moment… in this kiss. Mikel grabs Natasha by her thighs and lifts her smaller body like she weights nothing. The next thing Natasha knows, she is being laid down upon one of the plush couches. Mikel starts to unzip the front of her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and this snaps her from her daze.

"I can't." She says breathy as she pushes him away and tries to think clearly.

"You can." Mikel whispers as he manages to get his suit jacket off and throws it away. He then unbuttons his vest and removes the silken material and sets it down more carefully upon the glass coffee table. His deep blue eyes lock with her ocean eyes and Natasha finds herself in the daze again as his hands pull open her top to reveal the dark red lacey bra she is wearing.

"You must." He then whispers as he kisses her throat. His lips then kiss down her pale neck. He shudders over her as his tongue traces her fluttering pulse. Every move he makes, every touch of his cool skin upon her warm flesh excites Natasha. The voice in her head telling her to think and stop this at once gets smaller and smaller as the desire grows. Soon Mikel is kissing down the valley of her breasts and he pulls her uniform down to expose her shoulders and upper arms as it stops at her elbows and just under her bra. She is trapped… or so it seems.

"I dare say, Nikita would be very jealous of me right now." Mikel says as he smiles and kisses the mound of one breast while he massages the other through the lacey fabric.

"Enough about her." Natasha says through her panting as she pulls her arms free of her uniform and her hands go into Mikel's neat coppery hair as he kisses his way lower down her flat stomach. He unbuckles her Widow belt and removes her boots after loosening the laces. He then pulls her catsuit off in one motion. He stops to admire the nearly naked form of the lovely redhead upon the black couch. Natasha's skin is like cream and she contrasts with the dark upholstery in such a lovely way.

"So beautiful." Mikel says as he lowers his face to lick around her navel. He then slowly pulls down her lacey red panties. "So deadly." Mikel then whispers as he feathers her thighs with kisses. Natasha moans and bites her lower lip as he finds the sensitive spot between her legs. The war within her mind spikes as the pleasure does.

"No. Stop." She whispers in pants between her moaning. Mikel stops and he looks at her. His eyes have turned purple and as he smiles, his fangs are visible.

"But aren't we having such delicious fun?" Mikel says as he crawls up her body and leans over her. He presses his lower half against her open thighs and Natasha can feel how aroused he is. She knows she should stop this… but she wants him now more than ever. She grabs the front of his dark grey dress shirt and pulls him down for a kiss. She can taste herself in his mouth.

"You know, Natalia… it is taking nearly everything for me not to bite you right now." Mikel says in a whisper after their lips part.

"Just shut up and fuck me before I change my mind." Natasha demands quickly and works deftly at his belt and black slacks. Mikel then takes her hands and moves them above her head.

"So impatient. Some things require a slower pace, my beautiful Natalia." He whispers and feathers kisses along her neck. Her soft moans are sweet and spur him on. He has to catch himself a few times though before he sinks his teeth into her soft, warm flesh. He then moves one hand down and frees his manhood. It is hard and ready as it presses between them against her wet center.

"Is this what you want?" He asks as he pulls away slightly to rise over her. Natasha is on the verge of bursting from her desires and she can't take being teased anymore.

"Yes." She says as her breath hitches and Mikel slowly moves his hips to taunt her with his length. Just by the feel of him, she can tell he is longer than Clint by an inch or two.

"Any man would readily comply to your desires, lovely Natalia… but I am no man… so I offer an exchange." Mikel starts and Natasha looks at him suspiciously. "Join me. As I said before, I won't turn you unless you ask me to… but join me as my consort and we can enjoy such pleasures, my sweet Natalia." Mikel then says and slowly works his hips to slide himself over the wet sensitive area between her thighs. Natasha thinks about it. If she plays her cards right, she can work this to her advantage and glean more information from him.

"I'm yours, Mikel. All yours." Natasha says with a coy smile in her husky voice. Her sultry tone causes Mikel to grin widely and he rolls his hips back and thrusts forward, impaling her upon his erect shaft. Natasha moans and her head goes back as he fills her. He feels different than any man she has ever been with before. Harder, cooler to the touch… then again she's never done this with a vampire before.

"All will tremble before us." Mikel groans as he thrusts hard into her slick heat, she feels so exquisite around him. He clamps his jaw shut as she kisses his neck and runs her hands over his chest. She rips his dress shirt open and her hands flow up his milk white back, clawing at the cool skin.

"We will make Mother Russia the strongest nation in the world again." Mikel pants as he moves faster and grabs one of her thighs to curl her, lifting her hips slightly to get a better angle so as to drive deeper within her ever-tightening womanhood. Her only answers are her wanton moans of desire as he pleasures her.

"Yes!" Natasha cries out as he hits every sweet spot deep inside of her. Such intense shockwaves of pleasure shoot through her core. Mikel goes harder with his thrusts now. He can smell her orgasm as her hot body becomes slick with sweat beneath him. He wants to complete his own desire and taste her blood as he fucks her, but he promised he wouldn't bite her, so he holds back. Instead, he pours his frustration into his thrusts and she moans even louder under him.

Mikel then stops and Natasha wonders why for a moment as he pulls away and flips her. He removes his ruined dress shirt and takes her from behind as he pushes her onto the arm of the couch. He unclasps her bra and grabs her now exposed full breasts from behind as he starts a hard quick pace once more. He rests his forehead against the back of her head and smells the floral scent of her shampoo in her long auburn curls as he grunts with each thrust. Her moans drive him over the edge as her core squeezes him tightly.

"Natalia. My Natalia." He whispers as his own orgasm takes him and he releases into her through hard thrusts. Natasha moans as she feels the cold splash inside of her. Mikel then goes boneless behind her and he wraps his cool arms around her waist. Her body is slick with sweat and her skin is hot but his cool body covers her and sends a shiver up her spine.

Natasha catches her breath and finds the daze starting to fade. She hasn't physically seduced a target on a mission since she was hired to kill Agent Barton three years ago. This is something that the notorious Black Widow used to do… now as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., she gets close but not too close or risk being compromised. This is a dangerous line she is skirting… and Natasha knows the risks better than anyone else.

"I'm impressed." She starts as her breath normalizes. Mikel lifts his head from her dark red hair and hmms at her in question. "You didn't bite me." She adds as she pulls away and turns to lay on the couch under him. "You could have."

"I have excellent control over my thirst… though I was sorely tempted… still am." Mikel says as he then kisses Natasha and it is needful, hungry. He then pulls his lips away slowly. "But I promised you that I wouldn't… and I am a man of my word." Mikel says then smiles. "You smell so intoxicating, so delicious." Mikel adds as he kisses down her neck and licks at the sweat in the valley of her breasts. "But I hunger for you in more ways than one." Natasha watches him kiss at the mound of a bared breast and she can't help but notice the sunlight framing them, making his messy coppery hair seem more blonde.

"I thought vampires can't go out in the day?" She then asks. Mikel stops before he reaches her pink nipple and notices the light around them.

"That's true… but ever since I consumed Dracula's blood, I've been gifted certain new abilities." Mikel says with a smile as his now dark purple eyes lock with Natasha's. She feels the daze coming back… but Mikel quickly gets up from the couch and moves faster than she can follow to stand behind the bar. He pulls out a blood bag and empties it into a mug. He then heats it up in the microwave and quickly drinks the full mug down. He grabs another bag and repeats the process once more. Natasha stands from the couch and saunters her way to the bar as Mikel finishes off the second mug.

"So now you can be exposed to sunlight. So what else did you get from drinking the blood of the first vampire?" Natasha then asks curiously and Mikel eyes her as he licks his lips. He then reaches under the bar and pulls out a bottle of high quality vodka and pours two tumbler glasses. One slides across the table without him touching it to stop in front of her as he downs his glass.

"I can move objects with my mind… and I have better control of my thirst, though when I do give in to it… I tend to get… over zealous." Mikel then says as he watches Natasha down her drink in one swig. He then runs a hand through his coppery hair to manage it.

"You said earlier that you are a dream-walker? Was that a new ability you acquired from Dracula's blood as well?" Natasha then asks as he downs his glass.

"No, that is something unique to me. It's something I could do before I became a vampire." Mikel answers as he telekinetically calls his pack of clove cigarillos to him from the glass coffee table.

"So how can you fed through it?" Natasha asks puzzled by this.

"Easy, I feed on the psychic energies of the dreamer. That came after I was turned." Mikel says with a shrug of his shoulders as he then pulls out a black cigarillo and lights it.

"I take it no other vampire can do that?" Natasha asks as her left eyebrow quirks up quickly. She's getting excellent intel here.

"Dream-walk? No, but there have been a few who can feed on psychic energies as well." Mikel replies as he puffs on the clove cigarillo. Natasha blinks and suddenly, Mikel is next to her. The move startles her.

"Nervous?" He asks with a smile and he offers her his cigarillo. She takes a drag and blows the smoke out. She then tastes her lips and smiles at how sweet they taste.

"No. I just don't know if I'll ever get used to how fast you move." She replies and takes another drag. She feels the head rush of the high as she gives him back the black cigarillo, puffing out a cloud as she does. He takes a long drag then sets it down slowly in the glass ashtray before he takes her into his arms.

"It's my strength you fancy, not my speed." He says puffing the smoke out around them both. He then kisses her and she can taste the sweet cloves and smoke. She has to admit that she does like it when a man can pick her up, though if he was human… it would be impossible for him to hold her off the ground against his lithe form so easily. She wraps her legs around his waist and lets him trail kisses down her throat. The sensual touches and the thrill that he could bite her at any second heightens her desire and a soft moan escapes her lips.

He then walks over to an open part of the marble wall and places her back against the cold stone. Natasha gasps at the sudden chill. She can then feel Mikel's arousal between them. His lips are on hers once more. He shifts her and slides her down upon his erect cock. Natasha moans as he begins to thrust into her. Her skin erupts with goose-bumps from the cold of the stone and the cool touch of Mikel's flesh sliding around and into her. She locks her legs around him and moves her hips in time to his thrusting.

"Natalia." He whispers into her ear as he thrusts hard and Natasha's moans are all she can get out as he hits every sweet spot deep within her. "My Natalia." Mikel says tenderly as he works her into a faster pace. Her skin grows hot and slick with sweat as he works her. He pulls away from the wall slowly allowing her shoulders to touch it as she leans back. She keeps a grip behind his neck so she doesn't fall back completely. He licks up the valley of her bouncing breasts and takes one of her light pink nipples into his mouth, but he pulls away from it before he is tempted to bite.

He then repositions her with her back on the wall again and he holds her in place as he moves his body against hers. Natasha's cries of pleasure are a sweet song to his ears. He's close… so close… almost there…

" 'Sir? Nikita just arrived.' " Comes a voice over the intercom speaking Russian. Mikel felt himself erupt within Natasha but he couldn't savor it. He sneers as he withdraws from her, sets her down on her feet, and walks away to the bar area. He hits a button on a small device.

" 'Send her up… and this had better be important, Dammit!' " Mikel says as he holds the button down. He then releases it and groans as he walks across the room and through a door. Natasha can hear him groaning and cussing in Russian and English as he gets dressed. Soon he appears with a red silken dress shirt on. He quickly pulls his pants on from next to the couch and tucks his shirt in then zips, buttons, and buckles his pants. He puts his red vest with the black designs on then his black suit jacket. He slips his shoes on then looks to Natasha… she is already fully dressed and sitting upon the couch where they had been earlier.

"You're faster than you look." He says with a smirk to the redhead as he slides down next to her, eyeing her hungrily. Before Natasha can get a retort out, the double doors open.

" 'Brother!' " Nikita cries out in Russian as two men carry her in and set her down upon one of the black couches. " 'Brother.' " Nikita adds softly and she goes limp on the sofa. Mikel eyes her from his seat but he makes no move to get closer even though Nikita is in great pain and bleeding out through her right shoulder and left thigh. Natasha watches this scene unfold. She didn't know they were siblings.

" 'Speak, Sister.' " Mikel then says as his eyes narrow upon her.

"Blade." She draws the name out as she speaks in a near whisper. Mikel tenses next to Natasha. " 'He is coming… for me… for you… for us all.' "

" 'Then it is a good thing we are prepared.' " Mikel says as he stands and walks over to Nikita. He lays a hand upon her uninjured shoulder and smiles warmly down at her reassuringly. He then goes to the bar and makes her a mug of blood warmed in the microwave. Nikita's eyes snap open and they blaze red. She seems to forget the pain momentarily and looks around. Her crimson gaze locks on to Natasha and her head tilts as she smiles widely. Natasha slowly uncrosses her legs and readies for an attack upon her person.

Nikita shoots forward with her mouth open and fangs bared. Natasha kicks out and up with both legs and catches Nikita in the stomach. She uses the vampire's momentum to flip her over the couch. Natasha then rolls sideways and drops to the floor. She spins to face where Nikita landed as she crawls away backwards. Nikita is up and her red eyes snap back to Natasha. The blonde leaps through the air and is about to grab Natasha when she suddenly stops in mid-air. Nikita screams and claws towards Natasha as though that will help her get closer but she suddenly goes backwards and hits the couch in a sitting position.

" 'Calm yourself!' " Mikel commands as his eyes go purple. Nikita immediately stills under the command. " 'Drink.' " He then says and hands Nikita a mug which she downs quickly. He offers a second, which she downs just as swiftly. Natasha has seen Nikita's independent nature for yourself and she finds it curious that Mikel can command her so… even in such a wild state as this blood thirst has driven her into.

"Sorry about that, Natalia." Mikel then says with a smile to Natasha. "Severe blood loss to a vampire drives them into a frantic state." Mikel starts.

"So they basically go into to survival mode, I take it." Natasha states.

"Yes, that is correct." Mikel replies.

"Then how is it that you got her to calm down?" Natasha asks curiously.

"So perceptive… and so full of questions." Mikel says as he gives Natasha a seductive smile. "Another added bonus of drinking Dracula's blood… I can command other vampires… call to them through their blood."

"Sounds like a useful talent if you want to be the Vampire King."

"Quite." Mikel says with a knowing smile. Natasha smirks to seem all friendly but deep down she knows his ambition is too great. She knows there's more going on here than a simple slaver's market. She just has to find out what then she can blow her cover. She just hopes that the Calvary gets here soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alliances**

"So how's the intel gathering going?" Clint asks, his voice coming through the comlink in Natasha's ear. She had been watching Mikel fix mug after mug for Nikita… from a distance of course. Natasha wanted to look out the windows but they had been sealed shut by steel blinds to hide the sun before Nikita had been brought up. She wonders where Hawkeye has taken perch and whether or not he seen what her and Mikel did. It doesn't matter though, it's not like Barton is anything more to her than her partner.

"It's going well… your sister's recovery?" Natasha then says after she flips her hair back over her right shoulder then walks back to Mikel who is standing near the now sleeping Nikita. The first part was for Barton.

"She will be fine after some rest." Mikel answers as he keeps his eyes on Nikita.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be sleeping in your coffin or whatever?" Natasha says with a playful smirk. Mikel snorts a chuckle then turns his deep blue eyes to the redhead.

"Coffins are a fairytale, dear Natalia. When I do sleep, it is in a soft bed." Mikel starts then suddenly he is before her… his lips to her exposed ear. "Now it shall be warm with you at my side."

"Business before pleasure…" Natasha starts. "So how do you plan we flush out this Blade character? He's obviously the boogeyman to vampires." Mikel huffs out a sneer as he pulls away at the mention of the Hunter.

"I was hoping he wouldn't have appeared just yet… at least not for a few more months." Mikel then says and he moves so fast again that Natasha wonders where he went. "But his presence means I have to step up my end game slightly sooner than intended." Mikel then says from the bar as he lights another clove cigarette. Natasha turns to see him take a drag and puff out a few smoke rings.

"Seek out Blade… and bring him down." Natasha says the first part as she scratches her right ear then finishes with a cool, collected look to Mikel. The would-be Vampire King only smiles at the lovely spy.

"He'll come around here in time. Just you wait and see… I have learned from the mistakes of those who have fought the Day-walker before me. I assure you, sweet Natalia… I am ready for him."

* * *

"Seek out Blade." Natasha's voice says through Hawkeye's earbud comlink. He understands the command. If the sharpshooter knows anything… it's that a good Hunter stalks his prey… studies it before the pounce, so the Hawk starts scanning the city around him from his high perch with his binoculars. He keeps a keen eye out for anyone who is also watching the skyscraper as it gleams in the morning sunshine. His cellphone vibrates then.

"Barton here." Hawkeye answers calmly though he keeps a trained eye to his task.

"I've got good news for ya… back-up left eight hours ago. The Calvary is on the way." Fury says coolly over the secure line.

"The Calvary? You're sending _her_ in? I don't know if she can handle this." Barton says a bit skeptically.

"And a few others, so keep your shirt on Barton. They're instructed to call you as soon as they touch down." Fury says then the line goes dead as Fury hangs up. Hawkeye then resumes his search. Hours pass and nothing… Barton is starting to get a bit frustrated… then he spots what he has been waiting for. Some bearded guy snapping pictures, acting like a tourist with a cute redhead at his side. He plays his part very well… but she is all cold and serious as she looks hatefully at the skyscraper. All business… just like Natasha. It makes Barton smile.

"Gotchya." Hawkeye says as he watches them get into a black SUV as he snaps his bow open and dials the knob on the handle. It's within range as he grabs the arrow with his left hand and notches. He draws back and aims for the rear of the vehicle. He steadies his breathing and feels his heart beat slow down significantly. He waits for the moment between beats and releases. The arrow flies as the bowstring snaps forward launching it to his target. The arrow spins and as the SUV turns a corner presenting the rear fully and hits a bump… the arrow impacts and the shaft falls off leaving the tracker head lodged securely in place. Perfect. Hawkeye smiles satisfied and retracts his bow before leaving his perch to follow.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent traces the signal to the warehouse district in Budapest. This one looks fairly rundown as trash is strewn about the roadway and graffiti colors the dilapidated buildings which look to have once housed a thriving industry of some sorts. The name VonDoom Technologies is seen on just about every empty building. He stops a mile from his destination. He takes every precaution he ever learned in stealth as he sneaks up to the one warehouse that seems to be the Hunter's lair.

Instead of trying to enter that one, Hawkeye goes into the adjacent building which is taller, or at least the indoor crane area for all the heavy-lifting is, which is where the Hawk takes up his perch next to some platforms and lifts on steel cables. He pulls out a small scope and scans through the windows of the warehouse that the SUV has to be in. He sees a work station with a few computers where the bearded man from before is seated and looking at something on one of the screens as the redheaded girl watches… blueprints. They're smart, Barton has to admit, as they plot out their hit. Suddenly, the cold touch of sharp edged metal is on the side of Clint's throat. He looks up out of the corner of his left eye from under his shades to see the tall black man named Blade.

"See something interesting?" Blade says coolly.

"Maybe. Do you wanna see something interesting?" Hawkeye asks with a smirk, but before Blade can answer, he smacks the sword's tip away from his throat with his left hand as he grabs his bow. Hawkeye rolls to his right as he snaps his bow open and pulls an arrow out of his quiver. He rolls into a crouch on a caged lift and fires it quickly. Blade sidesteps.

"You missed." Blade says coolly.

"I never miss." Hawkeye retorts with a smile as the arrow hits a lever. He gives a little salute with his left hand as the lift drops leaving Blade behind on the upper floor. Hawkeye jumps out and rolls just before the lift crashes on the ground. He hurries across the open ground floor but Blade drops down right in front of him from above. Hawkeye is ready as he dials the knob on his bow and draws two special arrows. He grabs them, holds them at an angle on the handle of his bow with his fingers, and quickly fires. Blade swipes his sword in front him to deflect the one coming for his chest as the other goes for his feet… but the arrows burst before they hit and suddenly the Day-walker is ensnared by a bola of thin steel cables around his arms and his sword is pressed against his chest. His lower legs are immobilized as well.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I'm just here to talk?" Hawkeye then asks as he remains several yards from the vampire hunter looking impassive.

"Then talk." Comes the hard voice of a woman. Barton looks to his right and sees the redheaded girl that reminds him so much of Natasha. She has a bow of her own leveled at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"Nice compound. Gets an arrow every bit of a thousand yards." Hawkeye says as he turns to her and lowers his own bow.

"And I can pick Washington's nose with it at that distance, Buddy." She says with her arrow still trained on him.

"A quarter? Impressive. I can take the wings off of a fly with it at the maximum distance." Hawkeye says with a smile as he talks shop with her.

"Impossible." The redhead says as her green eyes narrow at him.

"Not for me… 'cause I'm that good, Honey." Hawkeye says and winks at her.

"Don't call me, Honey." She retorts and her draw arm starts to shake.

"Stand down, Abby." Blade commands as he slices through the cables around his chest with his sword. "He's just stalling to tire you."

"Are we done measuring dicks here? Or was your real purpose to steal Blade's dressing style?" The bearded man asks as he cocks a rather bulky looking shotgun. Everyone turns to look at him save for Blade. No one answers though Abby lowers her bow and relaxes her arm. "Good. Now who the fuck are you and do you work for the suck faces?"

"I don't work for the vamps… if that's what you want to know." Hawkeye says.

"That's one question down." The bearded man says then fires a stake at the ground near Hawkeye's feet. "Now for the first." He pumps the action on his big gun and levels it from his hip at the agent.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." The agent then says with a smirk.

"Hannibal King."

"Hawkeye."

"Now tell me… Hawkeye. Who do you really work for?" Hannibal asks.

"That's a secret."

"My patience is wearing thin, Trickshot." Hannibal says with a frown.

"Let him keep his secret, King." Blade says as he cuts the cables around his legs. He then twirls his sword and approaches Hawkeye. "I'm betting he's here because of his partner." Hawkeye turns his eyes to Blade at that.

"She's in there… with them." Blade then says coolly. "And you're here because you need to get her out."

"Yes." Is all Hawkeye can say, shocked that the Hunter knows the situation.

"Then come with me." Blade says as he sheathes his sword and walks briskly past the agent who soon follows. They enter the Hunter's lair.

"A '68 Charger? Nice." Hawkeye says as he eyes the black car parked just inside the large doors.

"No touching." Blade says coolly without looking back. Barton raises his hands and moves on.

"So how do you plan on getting in and getting out?" Hawkeye asks as he looks around once they stop at a table where three computer screens face them.

"Getting in is easy. Getting back out… that's the tricky part." Hannibal King says as he walks past the sharpshooter to head to the computers. Hawkeye knows how he can get in, but he is curious to hear what their plan is.

"We're going for a frontal attack courtesy of Blade while Abby and myself sneak in through the shipping docks." Hannibal says as he points to the north side of the skyscraper. Hawkeye shrugs his shoulders.

"What about back-up? Do you got any? Or is this a suicide mission?" The agent asks coolly.

"There's no back-up unless you've got some coming or have another plan, Bird Boy." King then says as he spins in his chair to face Hawkeye. Barton's cellphone vibrates and he pulls it out. He recognizes the number.

"Hawkeye here." He says over the secure line.

"We're here… and we're coming to you." The male voice on the line says smoothly in a friendly manner.

"Best news I've heard all day, Coulson." Hawkeye replies and hangs up. He notices how all three of the hunters are looking at him. "What? That's my back-up. They're on their way, so let's wait and see what they have to say." Hawkeye says with a smile as he steps away from the table and crosses his arms to wait.

* * *

"What's this I hear about the Hunter striking our main hub?" The smaller Japanese man says in a fierce tone to Mikel. His dark eyes narrow as he looks up at the tall Russian. "You said he was in America taking down those unprincipled bastards that think themselves our equals." Mikel sighs yet feigns a polite smile.

"Apparently Blade finished earlier than anticipated. It is of no consequence… our plans still hold, Kumo." Mikel says as he moves to sit down upon the black couch next to Natasha. Kumo's dark eyes then dart to her.

"Why is this human amongst us?" He says with a sneer… his distain obvious. Natasha just glares back at him.

"She is none of your concern." Mikel says with an edge to his voice.

"She is… so long as she isn't one of us." Kumo retorts.

"She will be turned soon enough." Mikel then offers. That seems to settle it for the moment as Kumo huffs and moves to sit on the opposite couch. Natasha notices the tattoos on his arms as Kumo rolls up the sleeves of his white dress shirt to his elbows. His black and navy blue vest accentuate the tone of his torso. She can see how muscled he is without him having to remove his clothing. He eyes her closely and Natasha knows he is showing off his tattoos to warn her that he is Yakuza… and proud of it. She'd almost find him attractive… if he wasn't such an ass to her.

"If my presence is too much of a complication…" Natasha starts and stands. "Then allow me to step away." She does so and moves to the bar area. Mikel lets her go. Natasha then studies Kumo's entourage of four… A tall, bulky brute of half Japanese and half Caucasian decent with a shaved head who eyes her just as darkly as Kumo had been. He is an obvious gangster even in his black business attire.

A pair of short, lithe androgynous looking Japanese teenagers that Natasha can't tell if they are male or female even by their goth/emo-style of dress and make-up. One has blue and black hair, the other has pink and black. Though one would think the color choice gives a hint to gender… yet the pink one wears more 'boy' style garb while the blue wears more 'girl' styled. Confusing is what they are.

The fourth member is a beautiful Korean woman wearing an all white business dress suit with a red top on under the jacket. Her long dark hair is done up in a bun with silver tipped chopsticks and a silver hair clip that has small chimes securing it. She sits at the bar on the opposite end smoking a cigarette on a long ivory stem with a look of slight bemusement upon her bright red lips as she eyes Natasha.

"My forces have gathered and are waiting." Kumo says as he turns his dark eyes to Mikel once more.

"Excellent. I expect you to make your move as soon as the sun has set." Mikel then instructs. Natasha can hear the command in his tone and watches as Kumo's only reply is to nod his head once. They speak of their plans but do not give details with her so near. They are smart… she'll give them that. She just hopes that Blade, Barton, and whoever Fury sends with Agent Melinda Mae can handle whatever Mikel and Kumo throw at them. If not… then Mikel may become a force to be reckoned with sooner rather than later.

* * *

An hour passes before Coulson and the team Fury sent shows up at the warehouse that serves as Blade's HQ. Coulson leads the way up to the doors with Agents Melinda Mae and Clay Quartermain behind him and a tall, bulky man with long blonde hair and claws. Hawkeye greets them before entering.

"Coulson. Mae. Quartermain." Hawkeye says with a smile. "Who's the new guy?" He then asks as he looks at the blonde man.

"This is Special Agent Creed a.k.a. Sabertooth." Coulson answers. "He's the heavy hitter." Hawkeye gives Sabertooth another once over and notices the metal collar around his neck.

"So you're a Mutant?" Hawkeye asks as he tilts his chin up to the taller man.

"Among other things." Sabertooth replies as he eyes the archer.

"Let me catch you up to speed." Hawkeye starts.

"Vampires. We know." Coulson answers with a small smile. Hawkeye gives him a curious glance.

"I talked to Blade a few years back." Quartermain says with a shrug. "This isn't my first rodeo dealing with the supernatural."

"Really?" Hawkeye says skeptically.

"Nope." Quartermain answers. "I'll tell you about Demons and a guy called Ghost Rider after this business is done."

"Ghost Rider?" Hawkeye then asks.

"He made a deal with Mephisto to hunt down errant Demons and Damned Souls. So if you ever see a biker guy whose head is a flaming skull… then tell Black Widow to run as far away as she can. Let's just say, he doesn't like people with sketchy pasts." Quartermain says as Hawkeye opens the door.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hawkeye says as they walk in.

"A '68 Dodge Charger?" Coulson says as he passes Blade's car.

"And her owner says 'no touchy'." Hawkeye warns. Suddenly Blade drops down before the group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "Speaking of the owner… This is Blade."

"Told you we'd meet again." Quartermain says with a friendly smile as he moves past the others to offer his hand. Blade just looks down at it then up through his shades.

"So you did." Blade answers coolly then moves towards Hannibal and Abby at the computers.

"Such a warm fellow." Coulson says as they follow.

"I like him already." Sabertooth says with a smirk.

"So the Calvary has arrived." Hannibal quips as he looks the group over and gives Mae a wink. Her dark eyes narrow at him.

"Don't call me that." Mae says in an annoyed tone.

"Call you what?" Hannibal asks confused as he looks from Mae to the others.

"He doesn't know." Hawkeye says as he stands back a ways with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't know what?" Hannibal asks still puzzled.

"Nevermind that." Coulson then says. "Tell us what your plan is and what intel you have on these vampires, please."

"Okay… moving on." Hannibal then says as he spins around in his chair and pulls up some files on his computer. "Most of the suck faces are new… but these seven… we do know something about or at least I do from my time as a vampire." Hannibal starts and points to the screen displaying a series of photos of different individuals. "This is Mikel Kschessinska. He's the Kingpin running the Russian Mafia. Has been from the shadows for decades now… that we know of. He's been out of our reach for sometime, but now we've cornered him."

"And cornered animals tend to bite back." Sabertooth says suddenly.

"Do you know anything more about him?" Quartermain asks as he looks at the photo while standing next to Hannibal.

"Not much. He's very slippery and elusive." Hannibal says.

"He has a sister." Blade says breaking his silence.

"Nikita. Same last name." Hannibal says as he clicks over her picture.

"Pretty." Sabertooth says with a wicked smirk.

"And not into guys." Hawkeye says with a chuckle as he looks over at the blonde. Sabertooth gives a low growl as his reply.

"She was the one overseeing the Human trafficking hub here in the city… and she'd be ash now if you hadn't barreled in on that way-house of theirs, Hawk." Hannibal then says as he turns to eye Barton.

"I didn't see any of you three making a move there. In fact, I didn't see any of you at all until recently." Hawkeye says a bit heatedly in his defense as he uncrosses his arms.

"Cool it, both of you." Coulson warns. "What's done is done. Now we need to plan our strategy to get into that building and get Agent Romanoff out of there. So let's continue with the intel." Coulson finishes and Hannibal looks at Blade. The dark skinned man nods his head and Hannibal continues.

"We spotted this pretty boy lurking around with his anime rejects at the night club. His name is Masaya Shinjo." Hannibal continues as he pulls up a photo of an attractive Asian man.

"I've seen him before." Melinda Mae says as she uncrosses her own arms. "I was on an assignment nearly eight years ago where I crossed paths with some Yakuza smuggling guns into Tokyo. He took out half my strike team… by himself. I walked in just as he was getting away." Her voice is serious and calm, but Hawkeye can see the tension in her body language.

"They call him Kumo. It's a name meaning Spider in Japanese." Mae then says as she swallows nervously.

"He goes no where without his little entourage. His 'Four Winds' as he calls them. These guys are deadly." Hannibal starts as he pulls up a photo of a bulky man with shaved head sporting shades. "This strong-silent type goes by the handle Yama. Basic muscle, typical bodyguard type as well. Expert in hand-to -hand combat though he does like to use guns as well." Hannibal then pulls up two photos and it's hard to tell the gender of either subject in them.

"These two 'Cousin Its' slash wanna-be cos-players are the Gemini Twins. They also serve as bodyguards and messengers for Kumo… though a visit from them will cost you your life." Hannibal says then pulls the final photo, this one of a beautiful Asian woman.

"This vision is an unknown…" Hannibal starts then turns to look at the gathered agents. "Though there are only two things I know for fact about her… Her name is Kitsune and she is hot. That's all I've got right now." Hannibal finishes.

"She is hot." Sabertooth says in agreement. Quartermain shakes his head at the Mutant's comment while Hawkeye shrugs. Mae rolls her eyes.

"Now let's talk about how we are going to get in there and get back out with no casualties on our part." Coulson says to get things back on track.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope this satisfies in the Blade department. I always wondered how Blade would handle S.H.I.E.L.D. tracking him down… now we know ;) On a side note… I see **Joseph Gordon-Levitt **as** Quartermain**, **Byung-hun Lee** as **Kumo**, and **Kelly Hu** as **Kitsune**. I hope that helps in visualizing some of the characters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood Moon Rising**

**A/N:** Dang it has taken me forever to update! And I have a ton of stuff for everything, but so little time to any of it! So without further adieu… here is the next installment :)

* * *

The sun is setting and Natasha watches the sky take on the golden light as the clouds are painted pink and purple. It is quite beautiful… but she has to make a move tonight. From the talk she overheard… Mikel has something planed and she needs to know what it is.

"I used to miss watching the colors of sunrise and sunset… when I was first turned." Mikel says with a hint of sorrow as he comes up from behind Natasha. "Enjoy these colors while you can for one day the night shall be yours." He whispers into her ear and kisses her neck softly. Natasha shivers out of fear and disgust. Mikel takes it as desire, so he spins her around and presses her against the thick glass. He claims her lips but Natasha pushes him away.

"Earlier you and your Yakuza friend said tonight was important. What could be more important than spending it entirely with me?" Natasha says seductively through hooded eyes and a coy smile. One of her legs is hooked around one of his and she starts to massage him with her calf and heel even drawing him closer as she slides her leg up to his thigh. Mikel smiles and chuckles down at her.

"I want nothing more than to make love to you for the rest of Eternity…" Mikel says as he leans in, his lips nearly touching hers… but then he pulls away completely leaving Natasha alone at the window. "But there is an appointment I must keep tonight… a very important one." He then makes for the double doors. "I shall return later in the evening and continue what we started at the window, my lovely Natalia." And with that, Mikel is gone. Natasha slumps and frowns. She then pulls herself from the window and walks over to the double doors. She tries them. Locked. Of course, he wouldn't want the human running around causing or getting into trouble.

"I thought he'd never leave." Nikita says as she rises from the couch. She looks perfectly normal now as though the trauma of earlier had never occurred. She makes her way towards Natasha, swaying her hips seductively. Natasha's eyes narrow at the taller blonde woman as she turns from the door to walk quickly to the bar area, but Nikita moves quickly and catches Natasha's wrists. They stop as they hit the wall. It knocks the wind out of Natasha so she is momentarily stunned.

"He had his way with you, didn't he?" Nikita says and then sniffs Natasha's neck. "I can smell the scent of sex all over you." The blonde then adds in a whisper. "I want my share now." She then licks at Natasha's ear. Natasha's eyes focus and she smiles seductively at Nikita. If she can't get the information from the brother… then perhaps the sister will be more talkative and Natasha knows just how to got Nikita to spill the beans.

"I thought he was going to stay in here with me all night… but he ran off." Natasha says with a pout as her hands slip free of Nikita's grasp to glide down the blonde's arms and shoulders before tracing the curves of her torso then slide around Nikita's waist to press their bodies closer. Nikita's breath hitches as Natasha's ample chest presses just under her smaller breasts. Natasha then wiggles her torso enticingly slow and bites her lower lip. Nikita smiles and licks her lips.

"What could be more important than fucking me?" Natasha then asks slowly. Nikita snorts out a laugh as she tries to keep it in.

"That arrogant man desires power more than a woman, even one as gorgeous as yourself." Nikita then says as she lowers her face to brush her lips against Natasha's, but the redhead pulls her face away.

"But he's already so powerful. I've seen his skills in use… what more could he ask for?" Natasha says curiously. Nikita smiles and chuckles.

"The world." Nikita replies. Natasha kisses the blonde's neck as she nuzzles in.

"Impossible, even for a vampire… or it would've already been done by now." Natasha whispers into Nikita's ear. The blonde moans then nuzzles Natasha's neck and slides her tongue up the pale neck to lick her earlobe.

"Not impossible with the right weapon." Nikita says then suckles on Natasha's earlobe drawing a soft moan from the redhead.

"Like what? Nuclear missiles?" Natasha says as Nikita kisses her way down her throat. Nikita then cups Natasha's breasts firmly drawing a louder moan from the redhead.

"No, but it will be devastating all the same." Nikita answers and Natasha lets her slide the zipper on the front of her uniform down to her belt. Nikita pulls the uniform open and pushes it off of Natasha's shoulders to expose her black lacey bra. Nikita stops to admire the view.

"Tell me what could be so devastating…" Natasha starts as she pulls her arms free of her sleeves then cups Nikita's face with her free hands. "Cause this conversation is getting very… interesting." Natasha says as her lips meet Nikita's. It is soft at first then Nikita deepens it and presses herself flush against Natasha on the wall. Nikita's hands trace the curves of the redhead's waist and cup the swell of her breasts.

"Magic. It's magic." Nikita replies breathlessly as she pulls away for a moment then nuzzles Natasha's neck and kisses down to the full chest she is fondling.

"Magic?" Natasha asks skeptically then gasps out a moan as Nikita suckles on one of her breasts through the lacey fabric of her bra. Nikita's tongue stiffens the nipple as her nimble fingers work the clasp and in seconds the bra is off and on the floor. "I didn't think magic existed." Natasha adds as Nikita pulls the redhead from the wall and through a side door. They enter a bedroom area with red walls and a large four post canopy bed from the Victorian Era.

"Magic… is real." Nikita replies through kisses as she backs Natasha up until her legs hit the edge of the bed and the redhead falls back upon it then crawls to the center.

"Oh really? And just how is Mikel going to use it?" Natasha asks skeptically. "Is he going to wish to be made Tsar of Russia and King of the Vampires?" Natasha adds with a smirk as Nikita crawls on the bed and unbuckles her Widow belt then unzips Natasha's uniform further down.

"Not exactly." Nikita says as she then tugs the uniform off of Natasha leaving the redhead bare upon the black cover.

"Then what exactly?" Natasha asks seductively as she slowly spreads her thighs and traces a hand down her body to rest just over her womanhood. Her fingers start to dip into the flushed pink folds. Nikita stares and licks her lips as she drinks in the beautiful sight of Natasha's hand slowly exploring her wet slit.

"It's a ritual Mikel must perform." Nikita replies as she positions herself between Natasha's legs and lowers her face to her desired destination.

"What… ahh… kind of ritual could give him… Ooohh… such power to… oh, god… rule the world?" Natasha asks, or tries to, through the intense pleasure of Nikita's swirling, fluttering tongue. Natasha bucks and wiggles as Nikita sucks upon her clit and brings the redhead crashing over an edge of ecstasy. The blonde then slips her tongue down into Natasha's core and enjoys the taste of the redhead's orgasm. She then pulls away after a moment more, her face slick from Natasha's wetness and she smiles as she licks her lips eagerly.

"When the moon rises to its zenith, it will be the color of blood… a Blood Moon… and Mikel must partake of a special ritual to make the effects of drinking Dracula's blood permanent." Nikita says then adds as her eyes turn purple, "You taste so yummy. I want more." And the blonde's fangs come out as Natasha's face goes serious. The Black Widow then strikes by spinning and impacting a knee to Nikita's head. The blonde is thrown roughly to the side and falls stunned to the floor beside the bed.

"You bitch!" Nikita says hotly as she shakes her head then leaps up onto the bed, but Natasha is gone. Confused… Nikita crawls over to the other side and looks over the edge. Nothing. She then lowers her head down to look under the bed… but she is hit squarely from behind and falls to the hardwood floor on her face. The Black Widow locks the blonde in a sleeper hold and squeezes her arm closed as she traps Nikita's arms with her legs around the blonde's torso. After a few minutes of struggling, Nikita passes out. The Black Widow hops up and dresses quickly. She doesn't know how much time she's got but she has to do something.

"Barton." The Black Widow says as she presses on her earbud comlink.

"You rang." Hawkeye replies and Natasha rolls her eyes since she can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Mikel is making his major play tonight at midnight. He's got friends… some real heavy types as well as weirdos."

"Let me guess, Yakuza guy goes by the name Kumo with his bosom buddies, the 'Four Winds'?" Barton says sarcastically then adds, "We know… in fact… Blade's about to knock on the front door as we speak." The Black Widow arcs an eyebrow. She's glad Hawkeye has come thorough… like he always does… and delivered.

"I'll be down shortly." Widow says flatly as she stands before the main double doors once more. She pulls out a lock pick from a thigh pocket on her uniform and in seconds the door is open.

* * *

Blade hears the 'go ahead' over his earbud comlink (a new tool from Agent Quartermain) and revs the engine of his '68 Dodge Charger. His tires peel out and he is propelled forward. His car goes up the steps leading up to the main front of the skyscraper they are assaulting and smashes right through the metal framed glass windows and doors. The lobby is then awash with flashing red lights as the alarm is tripped. Blade spins his car around, pops the trunk, and Sabertooth lifts up from inside with a machine gun rifle in his hands. He gives a snarling yell as he is pelted by countless shots from the many security guards dressed in swat gear. He laughs at them, flashing his fangs, and manages to take out all of them. The car parks and is turned off.

"Lobby's clear." Sabertooth says calmly as his wounds heal and he hops out of the trunk. Blade steps out and the two walk across the lobby. An armored security guard rushes out at Blade but he pulls a quick 1-2-3 punching combo to the guard's stomach and throat… needless to say, the guard falls to the floor out cold. The two continue to walk approaching the stairs. They stop as the elevator dings and the door opens. Blade pulls a gun out and Sabertooth takes a stance, but they relax.

"So we meet again, Agent Romanoff." Sabertooth says with a smirk as she approaches all cold and serious.

"Mikel is on the roof most likely since he requires the light of a Blood Moon to perform some sorta ritual. I don't know where the others are. I wasn't allowed to explore the building or get near a computer." The Black Widow says flatly as she talks to Blade. He just eyes her through his shades.

"They didn't bite you?" The Hunter asks.

"No." The Black Widow answers coldly.

"They did other things with you though." Sabertooth says as he eyes her hungrily and chuckles to himself. He smells the scent of sex on her… and the scent of her arousal is very tempting to the Mutant.

"I got good intel from Mikel and Nikita." The Black Widow says flatly and moves away to the security guard station. The computers there are still working and surprisingly undamaged. She quickly plugs a flashdrive into a USB port as she opens up the file of the building's layout and turns off the flashing red lights overhead.

"The ritual space is on the topmost floor, but there could be ambushes waiting all along the way up." Natasha says as she points at the blueprint displayed on the screen. There's three ways up… elevator, the East Stairwell, and the West stairwell.

"They'll have the elevators covered." Blade says calmly.

"I'll scout ahead then." Sabertooth says and hurries off across the lobby and up the stairs. Soon he is gone from sight and Natasha releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Nervous of him I see." Blade says suddenly and Natasha is snapped from looking at the malware program which is scanning the files on the buildings servers and downloading them as well, but she says nothing. "It's okay. Stick close to me and he won't be a problem."

"Is that your way of hitting on me?" Natasha asks as she gives a coy smile and a glance from the corner of her eye. Blade chuckles.

"Of protecting you." Blade says flatly.

"I don't need protecting." The Black Widow says coolly as she continues watching the monitor. Soon the malware program stops and indicates it has downloaded several files of interest. The Black Widow types in the kill command for the virus and it erases itself from the servers. She removes the flashdrive and places it in her bra between her breasts.

Before she can say a word, a man rushes out upon the top landing of the majestic stairwell and gives a battle scream before jumping the three story height to the lobby floor below. He is unfazed and snarls, flashing fangs as he runs towards them. The Black Widow automatically reaches to her left hip but there is no gun. Instead, Blade fires a silver round and the eager vampire screams as he burns to ash. More erupt from the upper landing and start down the stairs and jump to the floor in a wave.

Blade pulls out his second gun and tosses it to The Black Widow. Together they fire off round after round until the stairs and lobby floor become coated in ash… but it isn't enough, there are just too many. Natasha is starting to get a little worried as she and Blade go back-to-back until her clip empties.

"I'm out!" She shouts and suddenly the glass wall overhead shatters and an arrow with a zip line attached anchors above the top most landing. Hawkeye comes sailing in and drops something before his feet hit the edge of the upper landing.

"Merry Christmas, Widow!" He shouts down as he pulls out his bow and snaps it open then fires a few silver tipped arrows at the closest vampires. The UV grenade on top of the bag flickers blue-violet faintly at first then the bright flash goes off. Several of the vampires are reduced to ash though a few take cover behind the railing or duck down a side hallway. Natasha quickly opens the bag and grabs out a gun belt. She snaps it around her waist and the holster straps around each thigh. She pulls out her left gun from its holster and clicks the safety off.

"Well that was easy." Hawkeye says loudly from three stories up top on the landing rail after taking out a few stragglers… but he spoke too soon as several more vampires come rushing down the hallway.

"Fuck me… the shit's really hittin' the fan now!" Hawkeye swears as he lines up his next shot and quickly fires. The arrow whizzes through the air and hits one of the many vampires racing towards him. The arrow imbeds itself in the heart and that man burns away to ash.

"Just keep them at bay!" The Black Widow shouts from the lobby floor below as she ducks a right hook and promptly fires her glock 26 special over her shoulder as she spins around putting her back to her opponent. The bullet takes her attacker in the heart and he too burns away into ash. She quickly rolls forward and springs up from the ground to stand back-to-back with Blade.

"How many more do you think there are, Blade?" Widow asks as their backs meet. She draws out her second gun and fires off a few rounds… each bullet takes another vampire in the chest crumbling them to ash.

"Not sure." Blade says then steps away to parry an on-coming attack from a security guard with his sword. He twists the AK-47 over and kicks the guard to spin him around. The strap on the gun then catches the man around the neck. Blade then grabs it and levers the guard with his back to flip him across the large fancy looking room at a trio headed up the stairs for Hawkeye who is perched up on the railing high up.

"And here I thought vampires only existed in bad TV dramas." Hawkeye quips as he notches another arrow, draws, and looses it point blank into a vicious looking woman's chest. "Another one bites the dust." Hawkeye quotes the Queen song then fires arrow after arrow at the swarm that continues to flow out of the large hallway before him. "And another down and another one down."

"If you've got time to talk…" Widow starts as she fires her guns and they click as the clips are now empty. She quickly pistol whips the next on-coming attacker then adds, "You've got time to shoot, Hawk."

"Somebody please tell me again how it is that vampires exist in the real world?" Hawkeye then asks as he has to smack away a few attackers with his black bow. "Oh hell." He then says as too many foes come at him and so he grabs a grapple arrow from his quiver. He slams it down onto the railing and the claws bite into the veined marble. "Geronimo!" Hawkeye shouts and repels three stories down to the lobby floor. His black combat boots hit the polished marble floor and two vampires rush him from behind. Hawkeye turns with an arrow in hand ready to stab but the two are already stapled together and crumbling to ash. His bright blue eyes look to the lithe red headed girl wielding an impressive compound bow.

"Thanks, Whistler." The Hawk says with a smirk as the female archer hurries to his side.

"Duck!"

"Actually Hawk is more appro-" He starts but she sweeps his feet out from under him then draws and fires. The arrow goes through two vampires only to lodge itself in the wall.

"You're so dense!" Abby says to Hawkeye. She fires another arrow after she stands up and Hawkeye fires one from the ground in the opposite direction. They both take out a vampire and the ash rains down upon them.

"Just blame it on my A.D.D." Hawkeye jokes with a shrug as Whistler helps him stand. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Ancient Sumerian Warlord named Drake, more commonly known as Dracula. He was the first." Abby says as she lowers her bow. The tide has been stemmed… for now. Blade quickly twirls his sword around and slashes through the last standing vampire. He adjusts his black leather trench coat with the red lining and walks over to Hawkeye and Abby.

"I killed him two years ago. Thought I took out all of the rest out with him." Blade says coolly as he walks past Hawkeye.

"Yeah, well you missed a few." Hawkeye says as he starts retrieving arrows.

"Time to rectify that." Blade then says as he jumps from the floor to the railing overhead in one easy motion.

"Play nice." Black Widow says as she walks past Hawkeye and gives him a stern glare from her blue-green eyes.

"I am!" Hawkeye retorts quickly as he hurries up the stairs after the two red heads. "It's just that tall, dark, and usually silent up there leaves me no choice but to let the quips fly."

"Shut up!" Both women suddenly say together as they halt and turn around. Hawkeye stops and raises his arms in surrender. His lips remain closed.

"Excuse me for entering the Twilight Zone the other night." Hawkeye whispers under his breath as he slowly starts up the stairs again.

"What was that, Barton?" Widow asks.

"Nothing." Hawkeye says and puts on his most innocent face. Natasha narrows her eyes at him as he just smiles wider.

"Get a move on, Hawk." She then says and they hurry up the stairs. As the make the top most landing, Black Widow asks, "Where's the rest of the team Fury sent?"

"We're here." Coulson answers before Hawkeye can as he, Melinda Mae, and Clay Quartermain appear from another hall. Some bearded guy is with them and he checks out Natasha.

"Okay, this is the game plan…" Coulson starts as he holds his big gun up with both hands. "Romanoff, Barton, King… take the West stairwell. As soon as you reach the top floor, hit 'em hard."

"What about your team?" Widow asks calmly.

"We're the Ca-…" He catches himself before he says 'cavalry' and gives a weary glance to Mae who just glares knowingly at him. Coulson feels like he will be paying for that later. "Back-up… we're back-up… so Mae, Quartermain, Whistler, and myself will be going up the East stairwell to provide support from the other side. Time to lock and load." Coulson answers then cocks his big gun and the two teams split paths. Natasha leads the way down the hall that Coulson appeared from.

"Hey… can I get your number after this is over." King asks her as he moves up to walk side-by-side with her. Natasha gives him a quick down-up look then turns her eyes forward.

"You're not my type… maybe if you lost the beard." Natasha then says as she quirks her head to side dismissively.

"But it's Movember! I can't shave off my manly scruff." King says with a pout. The Black Widow rolls her eyes then moves ahead. Hawkeye steps up to walk beside King then.

"Dude, you can try all you want… but don't expect anything, save for the unexpected." Hawkeye says to King.

"So the hot ice queen could push me up against the wall and have her way with me?" King says hopeful.

"Or stab you in the dick." Hawkeye says and King flinches. "I've seen her do it with a fork." Now King cringes.

"So being too forward is out of the question." King says.

"You know I can hear everything the two of you are saying." The Black Widow says as she spins around and glares at both of them in turn. They halt abruptly then she turns and walks quickly ahead. King makes a snarling cat noise and pantomimes a clawed hand. Hawkeye chuckles.

"I think I like her more now." King then adds as they continue and hurry though the stairwell door. Ash rains down on them and King hurries up as Hawkeye trains an arrow up the stairwell as he follows behind. King makes up to see The Black Widow and Blade fighting off a group of vampires. Thankfully most of the vamps aren't in the stairwell.

"Okay, let me at 'em!" King shouts and Widow and the Hunter move out of the way. King fires off a shot, cocks, fires, cocks, fires, and cocks once more but nothing tries coming through the door. "Silver buckshot. Gets 'em everytime. Alrighty then… let's shut this door so more suck faces-" King starts as he grabs the door and swings it to shut, but a female vamp comes through and makes to bite him. King screams as he manages to keep her from biting him but no one can get a clear shot.

"Son of a bitch! Kill her! Kill her already!" King shouts as he struggles with her. Suddenly an arrow takes her in the eye. The vamp keeps struggling but the UV flash tip goes off and the woman crumbles to ash. Blade shuts the door and Hawkeye comes up to spray a liquid around the edges. He then lights and end and jumps back as the foam burns white hot. It seals the door.

"Thanks… for saving my ass." King says to Hawkeye after he recovers.

"No problem. We smart asses have to stick together." Hawkeye says with a smirk then heads up the stairs. King follows behind.

* * *

Coulson's team heads up the stairs and they make sure every door is sealed as they go up. They make good timing but a snag occurs… the stairwell ends one floor down from where they need to be. So Quartermain pulls out his new tablet and pulls up the blueprint plans from their earlier planning.

"There's a stairwell down this hall. It'll be on the… right." Quartermain says as they open the door and start down the hall. There are claw marks and bullet holes everywhere and a few piles of ash strewn about as well.

"Creed's been here." Quartermain says with a sigh.

"Good then we'll have to rein him in before he blows the plan." Coulson says as they head down the hall. A male vampire comes out of a side door for Coulson who barely manages to get his big gun between him and his attacker. He fires and is rained upon by ash. "Eww. I think I got some in my mouth." Coulson says and spits on the floor.

"Could be worst… you could be covered in blood and gore." Quartermain says with a smile as he helps Coulson stand.

"If this is how you act at getting a little dirty… then I'd hate to see you break a nail Coulson." Mae says with a smirk as she passes the two men. A male vampire leaps out of another side door and clings onto Mae's back. She immediately hits back with her elbows in rapid secession and that doesn't dislodge the foe, she slams her back against the wall. An arrow comes in and takes the vamp in the temple. The UV flash tip goes off and the head explodes as the body crumbles to ash.

"Thanks." Mae says with a nod to Abby as she shakes the dust off.

"I've had enough of making light of this situation. It's time to get serious." Coulson says as he stands and takes point. He starts checking rooms as they pass and doesn't get taken by surprise again as he starts taking out any stray vamps. Soon the group of four come upon Sabertooth and he isn't alone. The big thug, Yama, and the petite Kitsune have him on his knees. Kitsune pulls out a silver chopstick that is lodged in Sabertooth's chest. She licks the blood off of it and smiles.

"You're special… Your blood tastes so much better than the usual fare. Must be due to the fact that you aren't human… you're a Mutant." Kitsune purrs as she pets Sabertooth's face. Yama maintains his hold on Creed… arms out wide with his knee in the middle of the Mutant's back.

"I wonder if you can even be turned. Shall we find out?" She then says with a dainty smile as her dark eyes turn red. BANG! Coulson hits Yama in the back and the large man crumbles to smoldering ash.

"Let's not." Coulson then says with his small friendly smile as the others move past. He aims at Kitsune.

"She's mine!" Sabertooth says to Coulson.

"Make it fast. We've got a power hungry vampire to stop." Coulson says and moves on towards the stairs that led up. Once the others are gone, Sabertooth stands then rolls his shoulders and snarls down at the smaller woman. He brings his claws up before him, which glint in the light since he coated them with silver earlier. She tries to move away but Sabertooth catches her by the ankle. She falls flat on her face and is dragged back.

"I wonder what it's like to fuck a vampire chick." Sabertooth says with a wicked grin as he rips her skirt to shreds and then works his pants open. He holds Kitsune against the wall and takes her hard. She doesn't scream instead she eyes him and moans in time with his thrusts like she is enjoying it. Then the sword bites into his back and erupts out of his chest.

"Fuck." Sabertooth cusses as he looks down at the sword tip protruding from the left side of his chest. The blade is pulled out and Sabertooth backs away from the wall and Kitsune. He then falls to the ground.

"You should've never been touched by this animal." Kumo sneers as he kicks Sabertooth. Kitsune takes his chin in hand and turns his face to look at her.

"I distracted him long enough for you to finish him off though." She purrs and they kiss languidly. "We must go. There's a group of humans on their way to stop Mikel." Kitsune then adds and they hurry up the stairs. As soon as they are gone, Sabertooth's eyes snap open and he coughs then spits up blood clearing his left lung of any fluids as he rolls over.

"Sometimes I really hate fuckin' dyin'… especially when I'm fuckin'." Sabertooth says with a snarl as he stands. He fixes his pants then flexes and slowly makes his way up the stairs.

* * *

"Fuck me… we get the Wonder Twins." King says as they enter a long hallway and find themselves facing the Gemini Twins who just smile and giggle at the four.

"You will go no further… Prepare to die." The two say in unison.

"That is so creepy." Hawkeye says and King agrees.

"Fuck these little assholes." Blade says with a snarl and pulls his sword free of its sheath. He rushes forward to attack but they dart to either side and the hallway is wide enough to keep them out of Blade's reach. They smile as they move past then dart across behind the Hunter. That's went Blade feels it… the constructing pull of wires. They dart back around in front of Blade as King and Widow take a few shots at the two, but stop so as not to hit Blade. One then throws a high end magnet at Blade's chest and the wires hold tight. The other does the same to Blade's back after they throw down some smoke bombs.

The Black Widow drops to her knees and trains her gun away from where Blade is knelt. Kunai knives are thrown from the smoke cloud and whiz over her head. King says a quick 'fuck me' then dodges as a couple more come out for him. He winds up taking one in his left ass cheek though and falls to the ground. Hawkeye uses the trajectory of the kunai and fires an arrow. There's a scream and ash comes crumbling out.

"NO!" The surviving twin screams as the smoke cloud dissipates and rushes Hawkeye. The only thing Barton can do is pull out a silver tipped arrow and hope it is enough. The blue twin dodges the bullets fired by Black Widow then blocks Hawkeye's stab with the arrow. Head butts the archer and knees him in the balls. Pain is all Hawkeye knows right now and this damn blue boy, girl, whatever spins him around so Natasha can't get a good shot off. Hawkeye is then kicked and sent hurdling at The Black Widow who barely manages to roll out of the way. She recovers and aims, but the blue twin crumbles to ash from a shot to the back by King.

"One of those fuckers got me in the ass." King then says as he lays on his side. Natasha checks Hawkeye who is just as stunned but nurses his crouch so she heads over to King.

"So is this the first time you've been stabbed in the ass… or do you like something a bit more on the fleshy side." Natasha jokes as she grabs the knife's handle.

"Ha-ha." King mocks then winces as Natasha yanks the kunai knife out of his butt cheek. "Holy mother of God! That sucks." King says as Natasha throws the blade down in front of him and he sees the size of it. "Well… I'm thankful it didn't go between the cheeks… that would've been awkward. Guess I'll need a cushion to sit on for awhile." He then adds and chuckles.

"Just keep pressure on the wound and you'll be fine. A few stitches and you'll have a new scar to brag about." Natasha says with a smirk.

"Son of a bitch those fuckers kick hard." Hawkeye says as he limps over.

"Suck it up, Hawk. We've gotta mission to complete." Widow says as she walks to Blade who is struggling. She manages to pull the back magnet off after a moment then the front one as well and the wires unravel as Blade forces his arms out. He picks up his sword and looks at King and Barton.

"Help King. He may give us a much needed distraction when we get up there." Blade says and they start down the hall again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Things are in motion that cannot be undone**

Blade, Natasha, King, and Barton make their way up the last flight of stairs and find a long narrow hall with two points for roof access at both ends… Sabertooth is at the one on their left.

"Took one in the ass, I see." Sabertooth snickers as he looks at King who limps by with Barton's assistance.

"Ha-ha very funny… let's all pick on the injured guy." King retorts.

"Did Coulson and his team make it up here already?" Black Widow asks of the Mutant. Sabertooth turns his attention to the redhead then.

"Yep, they went down that a way. Though Kumo and his bitch are up here as well. They went through this door." Sabertooth replies as he thumbs in the direction of the roof access they are standing near.

"Great." Barton says with a roll of his eyes.

"Leave Kumo to me." Blade says coolly as he gives his sword a twirl.

"He's got his own sword." Sabertooth warns flatly.

"That won't be an issue." Blade says calmly. He then looks back over the gathered group. "Hawkeye, King… you two hang back and stay near the door once we're outside. Sabertooth, you're with me. Ladies first." Blade then says to Natasha. She checks her guns. She only has a single reload clip for both and then she's out of ammo. She checks her Bites on her wrists and activates them. She then holsters her right gun and palms a few mini-bites in her hand. She doesn't know how the vampires will react to tasers… but she is about to find out. The Black Widow then takes point and opens the door of the roof access.

* * *

Mikel looks up at the clear night sky over Budapest… the moon blazes bright red in the heavens above. He grins widely for now is the moment he has been waiting for.

"Slit their throats." Mikel commands to his men restraining the last living members of the 'pure-blooded' vampire clans. There are twelve in all, one from each clan gathered by Mikel before the Plague swept through… and they stand at the edge of a wide circular depression in the large expanse of the roof. Basins carved from large blocks of solid quartz are placed before them and they are forced over the bowls and their throats are slashed open just deep enough to spill their blood into the glowing bowls.

" 'The Blessing that has been given to you is now returned.' " Mikel says in the Night Tongue, the ancient language of the vampires, as the blood of the twelve flows down silver channels to collect in a funnel which is directly over the large jar of black blood that sits upon its own pedestal of solid quartz. As this blood pours in, it does not seem to affect the level in the jar… the blood of the progenitor of Homo Nocturna just boils and writhes within the old glass. The twelve fall to their knees and their bodies shrivel up instantly into dry husks. Clouds begin to gather and swirl on the horizon bringing further darkness to the night as they sweep in leaving only a beam of red moonlight which falls on the jar causing the pedestal it sits upon to glow red… and Mikel steps up to it. He is bathed in the light of the Blood Moon and smiles widely down at the jar in triumph.

" 'I receive the Blessing of He Who Made Us for He is the Life Spring from which our Eternal Life issued. May I be worthy of His Power.' " Mikel then says as he grasps the jar with tentative fingers. The black blood boils and turns bright red. He then lifts it slowly and brings it up to his lips.

"Excuse me… but is this the part where you drink the poisoned kool-aid? Because I so hope it is." Coulson says with his small smile as he cocks his big gun and levels it at Mikel. The vampire then sets the jar down on the pedestal before him.

"This is the part where you die." A woman whispers from behind and Coulson starts to spin but he still gets stabbed by a chopstick in his side. He manages to fire of his gun at her but she side steps the blast. She then pulls the chopstick from his side swiftly and dances away laughing as Coulson fires another shot after her.

"Damn… getting stabbed sucks." Coulson says pained as he moves. Mikel takes the opportunity afforded by the distraction and downs the entire contents of the jar as his forces erupt into action around the roof. His eyes blaze red then orange in the center then yellow and his skin ripples and shifts. He screams as he rips his white dress shirt off and his skin starts to shift. Black horns sprout from his skull and his lower jaw splits down the center. Black claws replace his fingernails as his skin turns a deep brick red.

Natasha had moved cautiously out onto the roof and downed a couple of vampires with her gun, but now she watches in horror as Mikel shifts below her in the center of the depression.

"Mikel?" She whispers… the name slipping out before she can stop herself and the demonic looking creature below snaps his horned head towards her, fixing her with a fiery gaze from yellowed eyes. He roars and his lower jaw splits open revealing a horror of fangs splayed out. He then leaps up and lands before her. Natasha flinches and steps backwards out of fear of this… thing… in front of her.

"Natalia." He whispers softly in his new deep rumble of a voice as he reaches out a clawed hand to her. Natasha steps further away and snaps one of her mini-bites active then flicks it at the creature. It hits him in the chest and shocks him for a second but then he ignores its bite and wipes it off of his chest. He moves closer to the Black Widow. "Come to me, my Queen." He then adds… and Natasha does the only thing she can think of… she flees.

* * *

"Daywalker." Kumo says as he stands calmly before Blade with sheathed katana in his left hand.

"Leech." Blade retorts with an icy chill as he shrugs off his jacket.

"I have looked forward to crossing blades with you, Hunter." The Asian man says with a cold grin as he flicks his thumb and pushes his katana out of the sheath a couple of inches.

"Only a stupid ass vampire with a death wish ever wants to face off against me." Blade says as he twirls his sword. Dark eyes narrowing… is Kumo's only response as he grips his katana's hilt and unsheathes it fully. The two then clash blades and push for a few seconds before Blade pushes Kumo back. The Asian man slides backwards and catches himself by slapping his left hand upon the ground. He is vulnerable and Blade presses his advantage. Kumo escapes the on-coming downward slash by rolling backwards and springing to his feet. He brings his sword up just in time to slash side ways out at his coming attacker.

Blade halts and lets his foe's sword swing past. He then moves in to force Kumo into retreat once more, but the Asian man snaps his blade back and catches the Hunter's sword. Kumo immediately presses forward then their swords ring out in the battle song as they scrape against one another. Blade's eyebrows arc up at the other man's strength. Kumo only glares at him with red eyes before rushing forward once more to continue their dance of singing metal.

* * *

Kitsune laughs as she dances away from the injured Coulson. Her revelry stops quickly as a clawed hand catches her throat and she comes face to face with Sabertooth once more.

"You're a slippery one." Sabertooth says with a dark smirk as he eyes the lovely woman in his grasp.

"Looks like I'm all yours." Kitsune says as she slides her left hand up Sabertooth's front. She then makes to stab him with her chopstick in her right hand but he catches her wrist and twists it until she drops her weapon.

"I've already had you, Darlin'… and it wasn't anything to write home about." Sabertooth then says as he grins evilly and releases her wrist to thrust his clawed hand into her chest. Kitsune's face is painted with shock as she crumbles to ash in his clutches.

"Caught her, I see." Coulson says as he walks up nursing his side.

"She fell to pieces on me." Sabertooth cracks.

"They tend to do that after a bad break up." Coulson quips and both men share a chuckle at that.

"Does it hurt?" Sabertooth then asks sternly as he looks to Coulson's wound.

"Yeah… I'll live." Coulson replies.

"Good that it hurts… I don't give a rat's ass if you live or die." Sabertooth then says coldly and walks away.

"Ouch… and here I thought we were bonding." Coulson then says as he lifts his gun with a wince and walks on.

* * *

Melinda Mae eyes the group of vampires that surrounds her with a steely gaze. The first to attack comes up from behind. Predictable. She kicks back at him, catching his crotch with her heel and buckling him to the graveled roof. The others rush in. She spins and drops low to let her second attacker barrel over her and fall. She then punches out to jab the third then knees him in the face as she comes up. She takes a defensive stance, eyes darting about to keep track of all of them. Weren't there four?

The surprise attack comes from behind as strong arms encircle her to pin her arms to her side. Melinda struggles for a second but keeps a cool head so as to use it… and she whips her head back cracking his nose. He screams in pain and Melinda works through the stunned effect of the reverse head butt like she has trained herself to do. She escapes the arms and pulls out a pair of knives from sheathes hidden at her lower back. She quickly stabs the vampire nosing his broken nose in the chest and gut in a 1-2 combo then turns away from him as he crumbles to ash. Her third attacker rushes in and gets a dagger to the gut having impaled himself upon it. He too crumbles to ash as she yanks up to pierce his heart.

She then throws one of knives at the one on the ground clutching his balls and muttering curses at her in his vampire jibberish and he screams before crumbling to ash. The second attacker jumps down behind her and catches her wrist as she spins around to stick him. She then stomps her foot on his which breaks his hold and she sticks him anyways. He crumbles to dust as she cracks her neck and rolls her shoulders. She then turns and walks into a taller blonde woman… Nikita.

Nikita catches Mae by surprise to say the least and she knocks the knife away with one hand as she catches Mae by the throat. She rushes to slam the Agent against the wall that runs along this side of the roof and smiles wicked as she presses in close to keep the lithe Asian woman from using her limbs to attack.

"I have a confession…" Nikita starts as her eyes bleed from blue to purple then red. "I have a taste for Asians." Nikita finishes and sinks her fangs into Mae's left shoulder. Mae screams out and manages to work her right arm to strike Nikita with her elbow. He hit jars the vampire off of her and it rips her black S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform off of her shoulder as well as tears her skin.

"Mae!" Coulson shouts and fires off a couple of shoots but Nikita flees. He then moves to check on Mae.

"How bad… is it?" Mae asks as she hisses through the pain. Her skin feels like it is on fire around the bite area. Right… Vampire bites are contagious.

"It's going to leave a mark." Coulson says with a wane chuckle as he pulls out a clean handkerchief and presses it to the bleeding wound. Quartermain arrives then.

"Mae." He says concerned as he sees the blood. He then opens his pack and pulls out a first aid kit and bandages her up. He then pulls out a syringe with a yellow liquid inside which he promptly sticks into her neck. Mae groans in pain and gives him a hard look.

"What? It's the Vampire antidote… or do want to become a permanent Night Owl?" Quartermain then says. Mae can feel the cooling relief start to flow down her neck and through her body… but she winces in pain as the bite feels let it is searing when the cooling sensation reaches her wounded shoulder.

"You could've stuck it somewhere else." She hisses through clenched teeth.

"Just ride it out." Quartermain says calmly then looks at Coulson. "I've got this… go see what else you can do." Coulson nods and leaves, wincing as he does so.

* * *

Natasha moves around the depression and is stopped by a vampire. She quickly actives and flicks a mini-bite at him and he drops from the intense shocks. She moves on trying to get away from the monster that is Mikel.

"Think Natasha… what are his weaknesses? How can you drop him?" She whispers to herself but draws a blank. "Where the hell is Blade when I need him?" She then ponders out loud and looks around for the dark man. She spots him engaged in an intense sword duel with Kumo some distance away amid some scaffolding. She starts for him but is stopped as her hair is tugged back.

"You little slut! Let's see if you can fly." Nikita says as she yanks Natasha around to face her. The female vampire then uses her greater strength to lift the redheaded spy off the graveled roof and takes her towards the edge. Natasha focuses and swings her legs up to latch onto the arm that holds her. She then flips her body backwards and twists. This maneuver throws Nikita off of her center of balance and the blonde releases Natasha's throat as she is flipped.

The blonde hits the edge of the roof and goes over. Natasha rushes over and watches. An arrow takes the blonde in the back and she crumbles to ash before she gets to far down. Natasha looks over and sees Hawkeye give her a wink and a smile. Natasha smiles back at him then spins as she hears someone approach.

"Natalia." The creature says and Natasha freezes with fear for a moment, but the monster's reddened skin ripples and Mikel stands before her shirtless and in dark leather pants. "Don't be afraid of me. That is the last thing I want you to feel towards me." Mikel then says softly and helps her stand. Natasha plays along allowing Mikel to draw her in close for a kiss, but before their lips meet… she activates several of her mini-bites and slaps them to his bared chest. The cumulative effect garners a response of pain and immobilization from the super vampire.

His skin ripples and Natasha doesn't want to see him overcome the shocks and recover so she throws more mini-bites at him until he is covered by a dozen. She has no more to throw… so she pulls out her gun and fires a few silver bullets into his head but they only graze him. An arrow whizzes in and Mikel catches it in a moment of clarity though the pain sweeps him away once more. Abby readies to fire another arrow but has to focus on some on-coming vampires instead. Another arrow hits Mikel from the opposite direction and he screams as the shock is much greater from Hawkeye's taser arrow.

"N-Nat-talia… why?" Mikel pleads as he falls to his knees before the Black Widow. She stares down at him with hard, cold eyes.

"Because you are a monster… and this is the fate of monsters." She replies flatly. His yellowed eyes look at her sadly as he twitches on his knees.

"I wonder if he'll crumble to ash like the others?" Sabertooth asks as he strolls up from behind, his silver tipped claws extending further out. Mikel then shouts and the mini-bites and arrow are flung off of him. Natasha feels the telekinetic push like a blow to the stomach and suddenly she is falling… panic hits her as she feels that floating sensation and sees the building rushing past, the edge of the roof going further distant above. She relaxes her body and closes her eyes… this is it… a few tears are pulled from her lashes. If this is the end then she might as well accept it.

Suddenly she feels arms encircle her and she slows then she is going up. Her ocean-colored eyes snap open to take in the sight of Mikel holding her tightly to him. His face is stern yet as he alights upon the edge of the roof, Natasha can see a sad look from his yellow eyes as they chance her way. She questions his motive but says nothing. Just as Mikel remains silent and offers no explanation. Instead he holds her close with her back flush against his front, one arm around her waist and the other at her throat. Natasha knows what he is doing now… and she hates playing hostage.

"You think you've won? You're all pathetic! So come on then…. Try and kill me! Let's see if you can." Mikel says as he looks around. Coulson is in obvious pain though he holds his big gun up and keeps it trained on Mikel. Abby has an arrow ready to fire as does Hawkeye who stands beside an injured King who fires a stake into the chest of an on-coming vampire, crumbling it to ash. In fact, there is so much ash around the pair of smart mouths it seems many of Mikel's forces upon the roof went for them… the smell of flowing blood has that effect on young vampires. Melinda Mae and Clay Quartermain approach Coulson… Mae has been bitten and looks pissed while Quartermain puts his pack down and trains his own gun on Mikel. Sabertooth is starting to sit up as he shakes his head from the impact of being thrown against some scaffolding… and Blade… where is Blade?

* * *

The sword fight had been intense with both fighters gaining the upper hand from one moment to the next. They fought around some scaffolding that was erected on the roof near the edge, darting around the confines of this tricky battlefield and each using it to his advantage. The twirls, slashes, and thrusts were a streaking frenzy of skill displaying the experience of both men from their many years of dedicated training, but when Kumo disarms Blade and is about to strike a killing blow…

"You're woman is ash." Blade says calmly and gives a small smirk as he looks over his shades at the vampire above him with red eyes. Kumo blanches and strays a glance towards where he last seen Kitsune. Blade kicks the sword away and sweeps Kumo off his feet in the same motion then rolls towards his own sword. He takes hold of the hilt and then snaps his left arm out to throw a stake. Kumo jumps and flips forwards to avoid it but Blade immediately throws his sword which revolves in the air and catches the vampire in the chest just as he lands. Kumo's face holds a look of shock as he burns and crumbles to ash. The sword falls with a clang. Blade retrieves it and watches from the shadows as Mikel flies up and lands on the edge of the roof with Natasha. The tall vampire then starts yammering as he looks around. He needs a distraction…

"Us pathetic? You're the one with no allies, no back up, and holding a hostage." Hawkeye says with a roll of his eyes from the opposite direction of Blade's location… perfect… _'Thank you, Hawkeye.'_ Blade thinks as he rushes swiftly from the shadows and catches Mikel off guard. Natasha falls from his arms upon the roof as Blade pushes her away and the two men go over the edge. Blade punches Mikel in the face repeatedly then the vampire shifts beneath him to look monstrously demonic.

"You motherfucker!" Blade says heatedly and makes to punch Mikel again but the blow is blocked and he spins in mid-air to place the Hunter beneath him. Blade knees him in the balls and spins them again. Mikel has slowed their descent considerably as they struggle over and over for who shall claim being on top. Blade wins as he head butts Mikel and spins him under at the last possible moment. The concrete shatters as the force of impact ripples outwards to create a crater and Mikel is rendered unconscious. Blade gets to his feet though he is very wobbly and looks down as the monster reverts back to his normal appearance. He then twirls his sword and sheathes it on his back.

"Any landing you can walk away from…" Blade says and trails off as he looks back up the tall skyscraper then whistles. He knows it's going to be awhile before the others manage to get down here… so he takes a seat on the edge of the crater and waits, huffing out a sigh of exhaustion as he finds himself relaxing.

"If you wake up… I'm so gonna fuckin' kill ya." Blade then says as he points at the unmoving Mikel. "Man, I could use a vacation. Somewhere sunny and nice… with none of you goddamn leeches around." Blade then adds as he looks up at the black sky above. There are no stars to see since he is in the city. "But there's still some more of you fuckers out there… I know it. Can feel it in my bones, but one day… soon maybe… ya'll go the way of the doo-doo and I'll be the one to do it." Blade then stands to stretch and accesses the new damage done to his body tonight. Nothing is broken, but he feels some new aches that'll be with him for a few days.

"All in a night's work." Blade then says and chuckles. "I hope they don't forget my coat up there." Twenty minutes pass and soon everyone is standing around looking at the crater and Mikel.

"Is he dead?" Natasha asks as Quartermain snaps some heavy duty cuffs on Mikel's wrists.

"With vampires who don't turn to ash… it's a safer bet to take precautions." Quartermain replies as he and a group of local police officers wrap a heavy chain around Mikel's upper arms and torso for added measure, securing them tightly with a padlock. Natasha shivers and it isn't from the chilly November night. She supposes they'll hold Mikel somewhere secure until they determine if he is alive are dead. She makes a mental note to have Fury keep her informed about this captive. He didn't have to save her life… but he did. Why? Does that mean that he isn't all monster? Natasha just silently hopes he is dead so she can file this entire incident away and never bring it up again.

"You know when we look back on this weird ass mission, I'm always going to remember getting mule kicked in the balls by that gender-confused twin." Barton says with a wince and shifts in place as he comes to stand next to Natasha. "Seriously though… I think one of them popped." Barton then says as he hisses out a little whimper. Natasha chuckles and pats him on the shoulder.

"Well then let's get you back to the motel room and check them out." She says as she gives him THE look. Barton makes an 'o' face.

"But they hurt." He groans out as he lets her lead him away.

"Quit your whining. You just have to lay back and let me do all the work, you big baby." Natasha retorts and shakes her head.

"Can you not give me a few days to recover before we… do _that_?" Barton then says with a sigh.

"Nope. One time offer right now. Take it or leave it." She replies and gives him her sexiest smirk. Her blue-green eyes smolder at him and Clint feels his resolve crack then crumble completely.

"Alrighty then… you're gonna have to go easy on me. Please for the love of God… nothing rough." Barton then says. What has he just gotten himself into? Only one way to find out…

* * *

Coulson walks up to Blade as Mikel's body is being secured.

"You were a pleasure to work with." Coulson says with his easy smile as he extends his hand out to Blade. The Hunter looks down at it then grasps it with his own hand.

"Just doin' my job." Blade replies coolly.

"Here." Abby says as she walks up to Blade with his coat in her hands. Blade nods his head in silent thanks and holds it close.

"We could use a team like yours." Coulson starts. "I'm sure there are other vampires out there and from the look of your lair… you could use some steady funding. We'll help with supplies and even keep governments off your case… if you let us that is."

"I'm used to doin' my own thing." Blade then says flatly.

"And you can keep on doing it. Just think of us as support… and back-up when you need it." Coulson then says with his easy smile. Blade huffs out a sigh.

"I'm getting' too old for this shit." Blade starts then looks Coulson square in the eyes over his shades, revealing his red irises. "Your group bankrolls our operations, keeps the governments off our backs, and… if we need it… send reliable back-up like we had tonight. These are my terms." Blade then says. Coulson nods his head.

"I think we are in agreement. I'll put a word in with the Director. I have a feeling he'll want to meet you in person though at some point… so we'll keep in touch." Coulson then says. "Thanks again, sir… ma'am." Coulson adds politely then walks away.

"You really want to take him up on his offer?" Abby asks Blade cautiously as they both watch Coulson supervise Mae and King's gurneys being loaded into two ambulances.

"After the fiasco with Drake… and now this…" Blade starts and unsheathes his sword so he can put his coat on. He then sheathes his sword again. "We could use the money… and their toys. Besides… Tina is going to need some repairs after I busted into the lobby with her."

"You and your car." Abby says with a chuckle and Blade snorts as he smirks.

"A man's car is his pride." Blade says with a smile flashing fang as he adjusts his shades and walks away. Abby follows behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** And we have reached the end, **True Believers!** I hope this story was as fun reading as it was to write :) I actually had to redo this chapter a couple of times before I got the flow exactly as I wanted it. I hope it satisfied in action, plot, and the giving of time between every character. I'd like to think that **Hannibal King** and **Hawkeye** bonded better here towards the end and found some friendlier ground upon which to build a snarky smart-mouthed bromance for future development. And though this snip-it of a tale is over… there's plenty more in my 'serious' fics to read in which this story has influence in. It all depends on whose story line you wish to follow… But rest assured that **Blade and friends** will pop up again ;)

My serious fics are as follows…

**Captain America: Aftermath** (Now that S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone will the Good Captain find his long lost best friend and save him from himself? We shall see…)

**Loki: Triumphant Part 1 and 2** (Wondering what Loki is up on Asgard's Throne now that Thor is on Earth? Well look no further… Plus in **Part 2** we get to see what the Avengers are up to as a new member joins the Team ;D Ties into **Captain America: Aftermath**)

**Tangled Webs** (Our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man has to deal with not one, not two, but multiple foes… The Sinister Six… as he struggles to balance his home life with Aunt May, selling photos to the Daily Bugle where he meets a certain redheaded amateur reporter named Mary Jane, and a paid internship at Stark Tower where he has been taken under Tony Stark's mentoring wing. How is Peter Parker going to handle keeping his secret? You'll just have to read and find out ;) Starts at the tail ends of **Loki: Triumphant Part 2** and **Captain America: Aftermath** then follows along side **Age of Ultron** in the overall timeline… so no help from the Avengers… Poor Spidey)

**Age of Ultron** (What are Earth's Mightiest Heroes going to do when scandal and deceit dwindles their numbers? Who is Masterminding all of this? Will the Team survive? Can they? Why is She-Hulk showing up? Read and find out! Writing this fic cuz I can't wait for the movie to come out… so bite me :P Starts at the tail end of **Loki: Triumphant Part 2** then leads into **The Sons of Loki**)

**The Sons of Loki** (Now that things have settled for the Avengers with the aid of a new ally from Asgard… A pair of guests arrive at Avengers Tower, brothers to be exact, and they claim to be passing through as well as being the sons of Asgard's late Trickster. Thor seems to be taking his new found role of Uncle well… but what is up with the Sorceress Queen of the Norns showing up? What foul plot does she intend for Loki's sons? Short and sweet and oh so poetic… Runs along side **Strange Tales Part 2** and leads into **The Realms United**)

**The Realms United** (Loki's schemes are coming together as he has Odin declare a 'Unification of the Realms' in which all the Realms, not just the Nine, can send Representatives, but a supposed ally plans to make things difficult for Loki as his plans progress. Who all is invited at the United Council? Who's representing Earth? Who wants to muddle things for Loki? So many questions… this one will be a long one folks… Leads into **Loki: Ragnarok!**… Also my Fantastic Four fic will run along with this one as well as a Hulk fic and an X-Men fic. Those titles are **King of Atlantis**, **A Cunning Mind**, and **Apocalypse Now!**… respectively)

**Loki: Ragnarok!** (How did it all fall apart? His well-laid plans were perfect! All was in place, all was well… all is LOST! And for what… Six Stones of Infinite Power? Or was the clever Trickster deceived by himself into thinking he could be King of the Universe when another covets that title just as badly?)

**Avengers Assemble! All help is welcomed too…** (The Final Showdown! Asgard is lost, The Nine Realms and beyond are in utter chaos, and the Enemy of All has come to Earth for the rest of the Power Stone! All must gather, Heroes and Villains alike, whether they want to or not… or else everything will be lost. Can the Earth be saved? Can the Universe? And what does Loki have to do with all of this besides being the cause? Get ready for a long read with this one folks! I promise it'll be worth it though ;) )


	8. The End?

**Epilogue – Easter Egg**

**Location:** _Somewhere in the Wyoming Rocky Mountains… __**The Vault**__, High-tech, Max-security level Prison for 'gifted' prisoners._

The instrumental song 'The Infernal Dance' from Igor Stravinsky's 'The Firebird' plays inside a circular cell with white walls and floor. The cell is furnished with a small writing desk that has a small CD player upon it and a small speaker. There are a few books stacked neatly upon it as well. There's a curtain that is open around a toilet and shower area. The simple cot bed is next to the desk and the cell's inhabitant lays upon it waving a pale hand to the music as though he is conducting the musicians himself.

As the piece reaches its crescendo, a group of armed men in combat gear appear at the door, but the prisoner doesn't notice since his eyes are closed and the cell is sound proof. His eyes open slowly as his cell door opens. The armed men force two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents inside and close the door behind them. The prisoner's deep blue eyes turn red then yellow instantly.

"It's been so long since I've tasted fresh blood warmed by a living heart." The vampire says as he rises from his bed. In fact it has been almost seven years since his capture. He rushes swiftly to one of the two men to bite his neck. The man struggles and screams but soon goes silent. The vampire then licks his lips and savors the metallic taste in his mouth. He then snaps his yellowed eyes to the second man and in a blinding movement, attacks him as well.

"If you are quite finished now, Mr. Kschessinska." Comes an accented voice over the PA system.

"Romanov. I lay claim to my birthrate so I answer to Romanov now." The vampire snaps as he eyes the ceiling with wild and angry yellow eyes.

"Very well… Mr. Romanov… If you wish to taste more fresh blood zen you must accept what I offer." The voice says coolly.

"And if I refuse?" The vampire asks.

"Zis cell will be sealed shut and we shall see how long it takes for a vampire to starve to death… or pump in silver nitrite through ze ventilation until you choke to death. Your choice of course… slow or slower." The voice replies. "Either way will prove a most valued experiment." The vampire licks his lips slowly tasting the last few drops of fresh blood.

"I do not wish to partake in such endeavors… so tell me of your enticing offer… whoever you are." The vampire replies after a moment's pause.

"I am Zola… and my associates are here to free you. In exchange for your services to Hydra, of course. Fail to comply with us, even betray us… and you shall taste death rather than blood. I can assure you of zat… Mikel Romanov." The voice of Zola says. Mikel thinks for a moment as he looks around the simple, yet high tech, cell. There is nothing here but emptiness and the promise of death… but out there… another promise can be kept… one to someone very precious to him.

"I shall willingly comply and serve in exchange for one request." Mikel says as he stands up straight and manages his now very long pale hair.

"Is feeding freely not to your satisfaction?" Zola asks.

"Feeding is a necessity, not a request." Mikel replies quickly with chilled certainty.

"Name it zen." Zola says giving in.

"I desire to have a woman at my side." Mikel answers.

"One will be provided. Is zere anything in particular zat you desire? Looks? Personality? Intelligence? Age?" Zola asks to confirm details.

"There is only one woman I desire…" Mikel says with a smile brought on by a fond memory of caresses and kisses. "Natalia Romanov… The Black Widow."

"How fortuitous zen." Zola starts. "She travels with ze target we wish you eliminate… Steve Rogers also known as Captain America."

"The flag wearing dog of the American military?" Mikel says to confirm then laughs as Zola says yes. "Then free me and I shall drain the super soldier dry." Mikel says menacingly.

"Zese men are expendable… do with zem as you wish." Zola says and the door opens. Mikel turns and smiles at his liberators, flashing fang as his yellow eyes blaze all the brighter.

**A/N:** I couldn't resist doing an Easter Egg like they do at the end of the End Credits in the movies! Want to see what happens next? Then start reading **Captain America: Aftermath,** dear Reader. Reviews are always welcome too **:)**


End file.
